Quand l'empathie déraille
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: eh non, je ne suis pas tombée du lit! le chap 13 est bien là! vous allez voir dansles bras de qui tombe notre petite Winner, et les futures bourdes commises!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com

Genre : hum…bon délire je pense…ou sérieux… ce sera suivant la tournure que prendra la fic. POV de Quatre

Série : gundam Wing

Disclamer : les persos de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs créateurs(donc par déduction logique, hélas, pas à moi… quel dommage )

Note : cette fic m'est venue en réponse aux défis de Lyrashin, défi n°3 (voir sur le site »             Shinigami is alive)

Note 2 : excusez moi pour le titre, mais si vous avez lue quelques unes de mes fics(faites que oui), vous aurez remarqué que je suis nulle, mais alors nulle de chez nulle en choix de titres pour fics…

Duo : mais oui, on avait remarqué !

Sakura : oh toi, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur un jour, abstiens toi !

Duo : mais tu m'adore trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit !^^

Sakura : le pire c'est que c'est vrai…(grillée)

Duo : comme tu dis ! Mwahahahahahaha !!

Sakura : tu sais duo, l'amour ça va, ça vient…

Duo : mais heureusement pour moi, c'est pas le cas chez toi !

Sakura : (re-grillée…)

Duo : chuis le meilleur !

Note 3 : les paroles en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

Note 4 : Vala ! C'est fini pour les petites notes !

Duo : t'appelles ça des petites notes toi ?*o*

Sakura : écrase, STP.

Duo : c'est bien ! même en te fâchant tu reste polie !

Sakura : toujours !

Duo : Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

Sakura : Maieuh ! C'est moi qui devais dire ça !

Duo : mais ça aura sûrement plus d'impact si c'est moi qui le dis…

Sakura : M… t'as raison !

Duo : Tu vois ! J'ai **toujours** raison !

Sakura : tu pourrais t'arranger avec les hauts concepteurs pour faire les commentaires demes fics ?

Duo : tout le temps ? Ah nan, je peux pas !

Sakura : pourquoi ?

Duo : tu l'a dit toi même, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tu ne peux donc pas me forcer à rester avec toi…

Sakura :… je sais… merci de me démoraliser…

Duo : par contre j'ai un droit de squattage illimité pour égailler la vie de ta petite personne durant l'écriture de tes fics !

Sakura : *****saute au cou de Duo* MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Duo : (chuis *beaucoup* trop gentil des fois)

Quand l'empathie déraille… 

****

_Duo, arrête ça tout de suite ! Nan, pas les coussins ! DUOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Nan !! tu dis ça par ce que tu es sur le point de perdre quat', mais on ne me la fait pas à moi !

_Duo, ça suffit !

_Dégonflé !

_Quoi ? Par Allah, on va voir qui est le dégonflé ! Prend ça Shinigami !

_Ouaille ! Ah, tu le prend comme ça, très bien ! Puisque tel est ton souhait, Shinigami sera de sortie ! BANZAI !!!!

Duo et Quatre étaient de corvée  de lessive, et à cause de la futilité de Duo qui faisait que Duo était Duo,  la corvée de pliage des couvertures et autres coussins, draps et oreillers en tous genres avait terminée par une incroyable bataille de polochons.

Score actuel : Duo : 2, Quatre : 0

Mais Quatre n'avait pas l'air de s'avouer vaincu, et il avait bien l'intention de faire remonter le score à son avantage !

Tout a coup, étant en manque de munitions, Duo attrapa la couverture sur le canapé du salon roulée en boule et la lança sur Quatre.

Celui ci qui ne vit pas arriver le coup se la prit en pleine figure et trébucha.

Malheureusement, la chute fut mauvaise et il se prit les pieds dans un coussin pour aller ensuite se cogner violemment la tête contre la table basse qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Duo se précipita vers lui et ne vit aucune réaction de la part du blond qui avait, de toute évidence, sombré dans l'inconscience.

_Quat' ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! QUAATRE !!!!

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Maxwell, dit Wufei en descendant nonchalamment les escaliers, alerté par les cris de l'américain.

_Wu ! C'est Quatre ! Il… Il… enfin il est blessé !

Le regard de Wufei se posa en premier sur l'incroyable désordre qui régnait dans la pièce pour enfin voir l'arabe étendu sur le sol.

Il sauta les 4 marches qui le séparait du sol et alla rejoindre tant bien que mal Duo ,au milieu du champ de bataille, qui n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur de cas de Quatre ne s'aggrave par un mauvais geste.

_Wu… est ce qu'il est…

_Non, il est vivant… un peu sonné, mais en vie… prend un ou deux coussins dans ce chantier et mets les sous la tête de Quatre.

_Tout de suite… 

Duo n'eu pas beaucoup de mal à trouver les coussins recherchés et alla au chevet du petit blond.

_Et après, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_On attend…

_Attendre ?  mais si il nous fait une tumeur cérébrale ou une saloperie du genre ?

_Calmes toi Maxwell. Il est juste un peu sonné. Il aura une bosse demain, tut au plus. Il faut qu'il se réveille seul et surtout, il ne faut pas le brusquer.

_Hm…

_Racontes moi plutôt comment c'est arrivé…

*********************

Hm… ma tête… par Allah… Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé… Tout est flou… je ne vois rien… si ! je distingue, enfin je crois… Duo au dessus de moi… Ah ! Je me souviens ! La bataille de polochons… la chute… la couette… rah, Duo ! Celui-là pourrait lancer moins fort tout de même ! … Eh, mais Wufei est là aussi….. Oh ! tout se brouille… la plupart des choses que je pense sont incohérentes…

_Ah ! Il cligne des yeux ! C'st plutôt rassurant ! Merci seigneur, merci !_

Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo, je vais a peu près bien… mais j'ai toujours cette douleur à la tête… bizarre, je n'ai pas vu ses lèvres bouger… ça doit être à cause de ma vue qui est troublée… mais ça se rétablit… oui… ça devient moins flou…ça y est… je vois tout nettement désormais… 

Par Nataku ! Il va bien ! Ca a été dur de rassurer ce natté… mais il est vrai que d'après ce que m'a dit Duo, il a fait une chute plutôt belle… faites qu'il n'ai pas de séquelles…

J'hallucine! Je n'ai pas vu ses lèvres faire moindre mouvement ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! Allah, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé ! J'ai clairement entendu Wufei parler !

_Quatre ? Est ce que ça va ?_Pitié, dis moi que oui, Quatre, dit moi que oui ! Après ce que je t'ai fait, je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie, c'est certain ! pourras tu me pardonner petit Quatre…_

_Hn… oui…ça… ça peut aller Duo, merci… Ouch ! T'as pas à t'en vouloir Duo, rien de tout  ça n'est de ta faute…

Ah, ce quatre… il prévoit toujours tout…qu'est ce qu'on ferai sans lui pour remonter le moral des troupes dans les coups durs ?

_te relèves pas trop vite Winner… t'as fait une sacrée chute !_ Kami sama,  il va bien ! les dieux soient loués._

___Ne t'inquiètes pas Wufei, je… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos…

CLAC !!

Tien, la porte viens de claquer…

Je vois Heero et Trowa qui entrent… vu leur tête, j'ai pas *vraiment* l'impression qu le bazar leur plait !^^

Trowa m'a vu… oh ! Dans la catégorie des regards qui tuent, comme dit Duo, j'ai l'impression que celui qu'il lance à Wufei actuellement concurrence tous ceux d'Heero…

En parlant d'Heero, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas trop à qui il doit lancer un regard noir…

Il fui dans la cuisine… le lâche… je retire ce que j'ai dit… il me rapporte une compresse froide pour ma tête…ce que c'est gentil… d'habitude, c'est moi qui porte de l'attention aux autres… mine de rien, ça fait u bien d'être dorloté et chouchouté !

Whouah !! C'est glacé !

Qu'est ce que Barton me veux à me lancer tous ces regards noirs ?Il rentre à peine qu'il est déjà contre moi ! Bon sang , ne fais pas attention à lui Wufei, occupe toi plutôt de Quatre, il est blessé. Rah, Yui devrait apprendre qu'il y a une nuance entre froid et glacé ! Mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte on va dire…

_Si Wufei n'enlève pas sa main de la nuque de Quatre, je sens que je vais piquer la plus grosse des colères… garde ton calme Trowa, garde ton calme… Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe quand même !_

_Mon Dieu, il a pas l'air d'apprécier la compresse d'Hee-chan… il m'a pourtant certifié qu'il allait bien… Oh, tout ça est de ma faute ! A moi et mes gamineries !_

_Duo… j'aime pas te voir triste… va falloir qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici… qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar et tout ce monde ? et pourquoi Duo a l'air si dépité ? Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas y penser… heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé mon ordinateur dans le salon, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver… _

_Oh mon Dieu, il a pas l'air bien, mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas grave, faites que ce ne soit rien !_

_Qu'est ce qui arrive à Winner ? J'enlève cette fichue compresse, et peut être ça ,ira mieux…_

_Quatre… Quatre…et c'est dans un cas où il a besoin de moi que je me trouve impuissant…_

_Hn… mais qu'est ce qui peut bien arriver à Quatre… il allait bien il y a peine quelques secondes…_

_Quatre !!_

_Quatre ?!_

_Winner !!_

_Quatre ?_

_MAIS EST CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN VOUS TAIRE TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, tout est noir… je ne vois plus rien…

_Il s'est évanoui…

_Brillante déduction Yui ! Et après ?!

_Pourquoi nous a-t-il demandé de nous taire ? Nous… aucun de nous n'a parlé pourtant, je me trompe ?

_Non Duo… aucun de nous n'a ouvert la bouche… 

_Personne…

                                                                                 A suivre….

Sakura : enfin ! le premier chapitre est terminé !

Duo : premier ? Je croyais qu'à l'origine, ça devait être un one shot ?!

Sakura : à l'origine, oui… mais plus maintenant… les idées ont eu le temps d'affluer pendant l'écriture…

Duo : Dit aussi que t'es fatiguée !

Sakura : aussi. ,… je suis humaine !

Duo : qu'est ce que tu lui a fait à Quatre au fait ?

Sakura : ah, ça ! Tu le saura dans le prochain chapitre !

Duo : même pas un ch'tit spoiler ?

Sakura : pas un !

Duo : dit plutôt que t'as pas d'idée pour la suite !

Sakura : mais si , c'est tout écrit dans ma tête ! Mais tu ne saura rien de rien ! Niark !

Duo : Sadique…

Sakura : Oh, pov chou !

Duo: bon, envoyez lui des **reviews(**ça fait toujours plaisir et elle pourra écrire cette fichue suite...)

Sakura : mais t'as fini ? entremetteur !

Duo : c'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime !

Sakura : tout le monde, t'es sur ?

Duo : bah oui ! Pourquoi, qu ne m'aime pas ?

Sakura : hm…*sifflote*

Duo : Dis moi !!!

Sakura : *sifflote toujours*

Duo : dis moi, je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Sakura : *sifflote de plus belle* a la prochaine !

Duo : nan ! tu DOIS me dire ! *snock* 

Sakura : pour ceux/ celles qui voudraient savoir, je connais personne qui n'aime pas Duo…^^

Duo : OUAIIIS ! J'le savais !

Sakura : bah t'en avait pas l'air !^^

Duo : c'est bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné.

Sakura : pourrais tu répéter  que je puisse réentendre ce si doux son à mon oreille ?

Duo : même pas en rêve !

Sakura : bon, on peux pas tout avoir dans la vie ! mais c'est déjà pas mal !^^


	2. Quand l'empathie déraille 2

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : bon délire sur ce chapitre je pense !

Duo : tu penses ? Moi, c'et bizarre, j'en suis certain et je suis aussi certain que ça va être ma fête !

Sakura : tiens ? De retour ?

Duo : eh ! j'ai un droit de squattage illimité, t'as oublié ?

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : c'est sur et officiel, les *beaux*  bishonens de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas…

Note : si cette histoire vous plait, envoyez moi des reviews, pour m'encourager à continuer(ou pour quelques raisons que ce soit, vous pouvez m'écrire ! l'adresse a pas changée : chanpaojoel@aol.com )

Quand l'empathie déraille… 

Hn… Où suis je ? 

J'ai du encore m'évanouir… Par Allah ! Ca devient vraiment une habitude chez moi ! J'espère que les autres ne se sont pas fait de mouron pour moi…

_Ah ! Enfin ! Il ouvre les yeux !_

Que… Trowa ? Que fait-il ici ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ma question : où suis-je ?

Je me suis tellement inquiété… mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas de raisons… faites qu'il n'ai rien… juste entendre le son de sa voix me rassurera…

Sacré Trowa… Encore plus mère poule que moi dirait Duo… Je le sens sur le pas de la porte… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas entrer…

Trowa m'a prévenu que si j'entrais, il me truciderais sur place… être sur le pas de la porte ne veux pas dire entrer ! Mais Tro-man a raison… tout ce qui arrive à Quatre est de ma faute… entièrement ma faute !

_Duo, entre s'il te plait…

Quatre n'a même pas fait attention a moi… je suis resté à son chevet 5 heures durant, et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est de demander à ce natté qui lui a causé tout ces soucis d'entrer !

_J'ai dormi 5 heures ?!!!

_Chut… Quatre… repose toi. Duo, Quatre t'as demandé de venir.

_Chuis pas sourd ! ne t'inquiètes pas Quachou, je suis là…

Trowa m'en veux vraiment… 

_Duo, par pitié, arrête de culpabiliser ! Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai cherché, et je ne suis pas fichu de marcher correctement ! Et toi Trowa, ne rejette pas la faute sur Duo par ce qu'il te faut un coupable ! Il n'y est pour rien, tu… Oh, ma tête…

Et voilà, il tente de me défendre, et ça le fait souffrir… 

_DUO !!!! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de culpabiliser !

_Oh ! J'ai oublié l'empathie ! Gomen Quatre…

_Non, c'est… c'est pas ça… c'est pas l'empathie…

_Ca se voit donc tant que ça que je culpabilise?^^

_Comme le nez au milieu du visage !^^

Quatre… je ne comprend pas… il s'énerve alors que ni moi ni Duo n'avons prononcé une seule parole… je m'inquiètes sérieusement ce coup ci… Si seulement ce baka n'avait pas…

_Arrête de ramener la faute sans arrêts sur ce pauvre Duo ! tu va finir par me mettre en colère Trowa !

_Mais…

_Euh Quat', je sais pas si c'est ton empathie qui te joue des tours, mais Tro n'a rien dit…

_Ah ?… euh , oui, c'est sûrement mon empathie… mais il faut qu'il te pardonne pour une faute que tu n'a pas commise…

_Je…

_ Trowa,… s'il te plait…

_Bien… Duo, je suis désolé. Si Quatre dit que ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas ta faute.

_Bein… pour faire plaisir à Quat et ne plus culpabiliser, on va dire que c'est notre faute à tous les deux !

_^_^tu as bien raison Duo. Je… je me sens mieux à présent…

_Mais tu ne vas pas te lever Cachou ! Je vais demander à Hee-chan de m'aider à te préparer quelque chose à manger…

_Merci Duo ! Tu es un ange !

_A peu de choses près…Je files et te ramènes ça dans deux minutes !

_Merci !

Et moi ?Quatre ne m'a pour ainsi dire complètement ignoré… 

_Merci Trowa… de t'être occupé de moi pendant que je dormais…

_…_De rien Quatre…_

_Tu peux y aller, je… j'aimerais me reposer seul un petit moment…

_… bien.

_Trowa ?

_Hn ?

_Merci. ^_^

Ah… enfin de la solitude… j'aimerais comprendre… Il n'ont pas ouvert la bouche et pourtant, je les ai bien entendus…

Est ce que je deviens fous ?

Je suis sur à 100% que ce n'est pas mon empathie, ce n'est pas du tout les mêmes sensations…

Là, c'est quelque chose qu je ne contrôle pas…

Je n'ai pourtant pas inventé la culpabilité de Duo, ni le sentiment de protection de Trowa envers moi…

Se pourrait-il que…

Non, ça m 'étonnerais… quoique…  Iria m'a toujours dit que mon empathie se développerais un jour ou l'autre… il se peut qu'avec le choc que j'ai reçu, il y ai eu un déblocage…

On va bien voir…

J'entend Heero et Duo qui montent les escaliers !

Pour Heero, ça va pas être trop embarrassant, il n'a que les missions en tête…

_On est là Quat'man !

_Je vous ai entendu dans l'escalier…

_Oui, Heero a insisté pour que je passe devant ! Il voulait pas que je porte le plateau de peur que je le renverse, et pour pas que je le bouscule, il m'a demandé de passer devant…

Pour admirer ton superbe petit cul Duo… De dos comme de face, t'es vachement bien foutu !^^

_Kerps !

_Quatre ? Ca va pas ? pourquoi tu te planques sous ta couette subitement ? Quatre ?!

Raaaahhhh !! Par Allah ! c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mon empathie s'est développée !

Je suis télépathe et j'entend les pensées de tout le monde !!!

Mais pourquoi Heero pense au derrière de Duo de cette façon ?!… Question stupide…-_- 

Note à moi même : ne pas chercher à connaître la réponse…

Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allait penser qu'à sa prochaine mission, et me voilà à découvrir notre leader en obsédé sexuel première catégorie !

Seigneur, sauvez moi ! Qu'ai je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

_Quatre, si tu ne sors pas, comment veux tu manger ?

Non, je refuse de sortir !… qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

_Quatre, ton estomac a pas l'air vraiment d'accord avec ta décision de passer ta vie en Hermite sous les draps !^^

C'est bon, vous avez gagné, autant toi Duo que mon estomac qui crie famine…

_Bah voilà ! Tiens regarde ! On t'as préparé que des bonnes choses !

_Merci Duo…

_Hee-chan, passe moi le plateau s'il te plait…

_Hn…_ mon dieu, vive le self contrôle ! comment peut on porter des vêtement aussi moulants ?penser à un truc bien dégoûtant… Réléna… voui, ça devrait  être efficace…_

_Kerps !

_Quat' ? Ca va pas ? tu fais des bruits bizarres !

_Ce, c'est rien Duo. Rien du tout…

_Hee-chan, prend moi la serviette qui est sur le plateau please.

_Hn…_ prend moi tout court m'aurait amplement suffit…_

_Kerps !

_Quatre, je m'inquiètes vraiment là ! Si c'est de ma faute, je comprendrais, je peux te laisser avec Heero si tu veux…

_NON !enfin, je veux dire , heu non, … ta présence ne me dérange pas… mai vous savez, je peux manger tout seul…

_Tro nous tuerais si on te laissait seul, donc on reste !

_D'accord… c'est gentil à vous…

Mon Dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais pu m'imaginer Heero comme çà… espérons que Duo ne tente pas trop Heero… sinon, tel que je le ressent, il ne manquerais pas de le violer sur la moquette… et refaire la moquette, ça coûte cher !

Allah, faites que je me rétablisse vite, et que j'arrive enfin à contrôler cette fichue télépathie !

******************

_Wufei, je m'inquiète pour Quatre…

_Soyons réalistes Trowa, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Winner !

_Bien sur ! il est… comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive encore du mal…

_T'as bon Cœur Barton…

_Arrête un peu d'astiquer ce sabre, tu va finir par faire un trou dedans…

_Je fais des trous dans ce qu je veux…

_Bon, pour en revenir à Quatre… tu as vu la crise qu'il a eu hier ?

_Oui, on a pas dit un seul mot et il nous a ordonné de nous taire ! C'est peut être son empathie…

_Et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas passé… il m'a fait de remarques sur la rancune que j'éprouvais pour Duo.

_Eprouvais ?

_Il m'a demandé de lui pardonner…

_et tu l'as fait ??

_Hn…

_Winner doit aller au plus mal pour que tu puisse pardonner comme ça sur un coup de tête  a cette petite peste nattée… mais il est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux en cause et que tu n'as pas de raisons de t'acharner sur Duo comme tu l'as fait…

_Je sais…

_Il faudra faire attention avec Winner désormais… si il continue comme ça avec son empathie, je redoute le pire…

_Du style ?

_J'ai souvent remarqué Yui qui reluquais le cul de Maxwell …

_ ?? Agru ?

_Comme tu dis… 

_Hm… va falloir que je parle de ça avec lui…

_Hn…

_je sors… bonne soirée Wufei…

_Bonne soirée Barton… _Mais j'y pense… c'est Maxwell et Yui qui sont de garde avec Winner…si son empathie est au meilleur de sa forme, je crains le pire avec ces 2 lascars…_

A suivre… 

Sakura : et un deuxième chapitre de fini ! chuis contente !

Heero : Hn…

Sakura : Quoi ??

Heero : pourquoi t'as fait de moi un obsédé ?

Sakura : sais pas ! J'avais envie de délirer un peu sur toi !^^

Duo : pour une fois que c'est sur toi et pas sur les autres ! Pour l'instant, t'es un des seuls sur qui elle se soit pas encore défoulée…

Heero : lui donne pas de mauvaises idées !

Duo : et toi, n'interprète pas mes paroles dans le mauvais sens !

Heero : baka

Duo : obsédé

Heero: nullos

Duo: Réléna

Sakura: z'avez fini de vous insulter oui? Bon, alors…

Duo : a la prochaine !^^ Hee-chan ! Lâches ce flingues ! Please !

Sakura : chuis de tout cœur avec toi ! Heero ! Lâââââââââââââââââââââââââches !!!


	3. quand l'empathie déraille 3

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : à varier selon les chapitres

Duo : dit plutôt que tu sais pas vraiment !

Sakura : -_- 

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Non, les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi(mais je continue d'espérer !^^)

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap3 

Ah ! Je sens que je vais ,enfin, à peu près, passer une bonne journée…

Je dis à peu près car il reste toujours ce …arhem… léger petit problème…

A cause de cette fichue empathie qui s'est changée en télépathie _ce qui n'est pas du tout la même chose _ j'arrive, a mon grand damne, à entendre toutes les pensées de tous mes compagnons… et quand je dis toutes, c'est vraiment toutes!

…il est LA le véritable problème…

Depuis ce fichu accident à cause de la bataille de polochons avec Duo, les autres me surveillent de près…

Hier, c'était vraiment terrible ! Je n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette fichue… heu, comment appeler ça… bon, passons au fait, je ne le contrôlait pas du tout…

Je pouvais sentir la culpabilité de Duo, mais maintenant, il ne se sent plus coupable… c'est déjà ça en moins…

Mais par contre, J'ai pu entendre Heero penser à Duo d'une façon… particulière on va dire… arhem…

Oh Allah ! Non seulement je l'entendait penser, mais je le sentais réagir !!

Heero Yui est un obsédé !!!! Et un obsédé, un vrai !!

Et ils  ont passé leur après midi, ensemble, à s'occuper de moi…

Imaginez le ménage : Maxwell, Yui, Winner…

Duo a eu le malheur de me donner la becquée une seule fois pour rire, et Heero a changé ce moment de pure innocence en une idée totalement et littéralement perverse !!(en s'imaginant dans une situation de ce genre avec lui et Duo revue et corrigée par ses soins !)

Je ne préfère pas vous en parler d'avantage car… personnellement, je pense avoir été assez choqué et même traumatisé par toutes les pensées de notre leader…

Arhem…  l'empathie et la télépathie ne font pas bon ménage…

_Quatchan ? Est ce que ça va ?

Duo vient de lever la tête de son livre… et si il s'inquiète actuellement, car Duo s'inquiètes continuellement pour moi depuis ma chute, par ce que… apparemment je suis en train de passer du rouge au blanc à une vitesse incroyable depuis 5 bonnes minutes… Ah là là ! Sacré Duo.

_Je vais bien Duo ! ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il se lève de son fauteuil et vient près du mien, s'accroupi et pose ses avants bras sur mes genoux.

_Trowa est absent,a lors en son absence, c'est moi qui joue les mères poules pour toi à sa place !

_^_^T'es gentil Duo !

Tiens Heero descend les escaliers… Oh non ! Il va passer devant nous !

Je crains le pire cette fois ci… Il passe… il ne se retourne pas… il ne DOIT PAS se retourner…

Heero(pensées) Whouah ! Duo ! J'adore te voir prendre ce genre de positions ! t'es à violer sur place ! Non, ne pas penser à ça quand Quatre et sa fichue empathie sont dans les parages… penser à un truc bien dégoûtant… Réléna à poil sur une plage… Non, c'est bien trop traumatisant… autant pour lui que pour moi…Mais ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bien foutu non de Dieu !

_…

_Quat Chan ? Ca va pas ? Tu recommence à passer du rouge au blanc à une vitesse folle !Hee-chan ! Viens voir ! quatre a pas l'air bien…

_Hn…

_NON !! Je heu, je veux dire… je vais très bien, vous inquiétez pas…

_Hn… me dérange pas pour rien Duo… Quatre va très bien…_K'so ! Il a du capter l'image de Réléna à poil sur la plage… le pire c'est qu'elle m'a fait le coup une fois…Beurk !_

_Beurk !

_Quat-chan ?

_Non... ça va....

_Désolé Quatre. _il a capté…_

_Ce… c'est rien Heero…

_Hm ? A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

_Hn… rien…

_Tu pensais à quoi Hee-chan ?

_…_Juste à toi baka… et à Réléna pour me couper mes envies de te violer sur place… _

_Quatre ? Tu redeviens rouge ! Tu dois avoir des montées de fièvre, va falloir appeler le médecin…

_Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire Duo… par contre, je vais devoir rapidement contacter quelqu'un, sinon, je craint le pire…

_Qui ça ?

_Une de mes sœurs…

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

_Elle… elle est télépathe.

_Hn… hors de question qu'elle vienne à la planque…_et qu'elle découvre mes penchants pour Duo ? hors de question ! y'en a assez d'un qui les ressent…_

___Je… je vais aller dans la cuisine… ça me fera du bien… je vous laisse tous les deux…

_Bon… Hee-chan, tu fait une partie de Soul Blade avec moi ?

_Hn…

_Onegai ?*chibi eyes*

_Hn...

_C'est un Hn =oui ou un Hn=non?

_Hn… oui.

_Super ! On fait un pacte !

_Hn ?

_Le gagnant à le droit de demander une chose au vaincu.

_Quelle sorte de chose ?

_Hm… n'importe quoi.

_N'importe quoi ?

_N'importe quoi…*sourire Shinigami*

_D'accord.

_Ca marche ! Prépare toi Hee-chan, je suis un craque à ce jeux…

_On va donc vérifier ça.

_T'as l'air bien sur de toi…

_Hn…*sourire*

_Oh… je peux mourir demain !!Je mourrais heureux ! Heero Yui vient de sourire !!!! Donc les miracles sont possibles !… sauf un…

_Lequel ?

_Réléna ne pourras JAMAiS devenir intelligente…

_effectivement… jouons.

_Ouais, jouons !

Je pars dans la cuisine pendant que ces deux là s'installent sur le canapé.

C'est bizarre, mais je crois que c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser seuls tous les deux… croyez la parole d'un empathe confirmé, je sais ce que je dit !

Tiens, Wufei est dans la cuisine… apparemment, je suis pas le seul a avoir voulu m'isoler…

Je sens une chaleur bizarre grâce à mon empathie… cette sensation… je l'ai déjà ressentie avec Heero dans les parages…

Quelque chose me chiffonne… c'est pas normal…

Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé… mais venant de Wufei, ça m'étonne… 

_Qu'est ce que tu regardes Winner ?

_Hum… rien, juste que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers…

_#.#… merci Winner…_il avait qu'à pas débarquer dans la cuisine comme ça non plus… pas ma faute si il y a des photos à l'envers dans ce foutu magazine…_

Photos à l'envers ? Magazine ? Il lui porte une bien grande attention à son livre, et… ça va faire un moment qu'il a pas tourné les pages…

Duo débarques dans la cuisine…

Il vient de voir Wufei, et le sourire Shinigami qu'il arbore ne me dit rien qui vaille pour Chang…

_J'ai FAIM !!!! Eh, Wu, tu tiens ton livre à l'envers…

Il prend le bouquin et le pose à l'endroit sur la table à la page ouverte précédemment par Wufei…

…

……..

………………..

MAIS MA PAROLE C'EST UNE VERITABLE EPIDEMIE !!!!!

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!WUFEI !!! Tu mates des play-boy maintenant ?

Surpris, furieux et rouge comme une tomate, Wufei reprend son précieux ouvrage et le serre contre sa poitrine…

C'est pas vrai ! Allah !! Mais où suis je tombé ?!

Après Heero, c'est Wufei l'obsédé !

Mon Dieu !! Et Duo qui appelle Heero pour venir voir… et bien sur, à la « voix sensuelle de SON Duo », comme il le pense si bien, il rapplique.

Duo lui brandit le magazine sous le nez, mais Heero ne réagit pas.

Normal, si il est attiré par « le superbe cul de Duo » comme il le pense si bien, encore, il est logique que des filles nues ne lui fassent aucun effet !

Wufei à l'air furieux… même sans empathie, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde !

La fumée s'échapperais presque de ses oreilles !

_Maxwell…tu…vas…mourir !

Il a dit ça avec une telle lenteur et une telle haine que ça fait peur !

Allah ! Il a sortit le sabre et se met à poursuivre Duo dans toute la maison en le traitant de baka natté et en lui demandant vainement de ne pas bouger pour qu'il puisse tranquillement l'achever.

Je sens la jalousie s'emparer de Heero…

Apparemment, ce n'est pas que physique ce qu'il ressent pour notre américain…

J'entend la porte claquer et je sens que Trowa est rentré des courses… 

Ah, Wufei ainsi que Duo viennent de passer en coup de vent devant son nez et je peux sentir qu'il est assez surpris de cet accueil… « chaleureux » comme il le dit.. enfin, pense !^^

Wufei et Duo sont rentrés dans la cuisine et sont en train de faire plusieurs fois le tour de la table… leur dispute commence à énerver sérieusement le pilote 01, je peux le sentir…

Fichue empathie… et télépathie…

Duo cour vers Heero et se poste derrière lui pour tenter de se protéger…

C'est efficace…

Wufei s'arrête et abandonne la bataille en lançant un regard haineux et non sans maudire Duo et ses farces stupides…

Heero a pas l'air bien… il est en train de nous passer toutes les teintes de rouge existantes… mais pourquoi ?

Oh, je comprend… 

Dans sa tentative de protection de sa personne, Duo a posé ses mains sur les hanches de Heero… et les y a laissées…

Duo… ses mains… ses mains sur mes hanches… ses doits sous mon T-Shirt… Non, ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, ne pas… un truc bien dégoûtant… Réléna…Réléna à poil sur la plage…Réléna en bikini moulant transparent affalée sur moi… Raaaah ! Ca  marches plus !!!!!!

_Bah mon Hee-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Si c'est moi qui te fait tant d'effet, c'est bon à savoir… Humm… t'as pas fini d'en baver avec moi ! foie de Shinigami ! vivement qu'on la finisse cette partie de Soul Blade !_

_Réléna, son dos… Réléna, ses énormes bourlets… Réléna, tout en rose… Réléna me roulant une pelle… mais qu'est ce que je peux bien trouver de plus  écœurant que ça ?!!!!!!!  Plus rien ne marche ! et ce foutu entraînement qui est allé se faire voir… reste zen Heero.. aoum……aoum……_

Si ses méthodes ne sont pas efficaces sur lui, elles le sont sur moi !

Je suis momentanément dégoûté de la gente féminine en provenance du royaume de Sank !(parce que dans le monde entier, y'en a des mieux, et c'est pas difficile à trouver…)

Comme dirait la chanson « je suis  maladeuh… complètement…maladeuh… »

Il devrait rajouter : « et dégoûté » et cette chanson me collerais à la peau…

J'ai envie de vomir ! Heero a vraiment des pensées qui me dépassent… Comment peut il penser à Réléna de cette façon sans être dégoûté ? 

Je pense que son « foutu entraînement » est pas tant que ça allé se faire voir enfin de compte…

Je vais aller me coucher…

Je passe devant Trowa, blême…

Je sens qu'il va chercher à savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état…

Mais allez intercepter les pensées d'un obsédé sexuel en manque d'amour qui pour réfréner ses pulsions pense à un truc écœurant qui ne lui fait même pas effet !!

Moi je vous dit, j'en ai du courage !!

A suivre…

Sakura : Mwahahahaha ! Un autre chapitre de fini !

Quatre : Pourquoi moi ?*chibi eyes*

Heero : pourquoi moi ?!*mortels eyes*

Wufei : ONNA !!!!!!!!!!!! *mortel sabre !*

Sakura : Duo… help…

Duo: Trowa...help...

Trowa: ...qui reste-t-il pour venir à mon secour?


	4. Quand l'empathie déraille4

Auteur : Sakura

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : a varier selon les chapitres…

Duo : Tu pourrais te montrer un chouya  peu plus originale, non ? T'as marqué exactement la même chose dans le dernier chapitre !!!

Sakura : c'est parce que j'ai toujours pas défini le genre de la fic depuis le dernier chapitre !^^

Duo :Bon, par mon expérience de G-boy-asservi-par-les-autrices-en-tout-genre-mais-je-m'en-plaint-pas-par-ce-que-c'est-pour-ça-qu'on'm'aime…

Sakura : T'as fini de te plaindre et de raconter n'importe quoi oui ? Ton ego ressort !

Duo : Bon, c'est bon j'abrège ! Donc, par mon…

Sakura : DUO !!!

Duo : Hum, je pense au délire made-in-Sakura, Sérieux par de trèès rares moments, délire, délire et encore délire… c'est assez proche de la vérité.

Sakura : je pense aussi, sauf que ce sera pas sérieux pendant de trèès rares moments…

Duo : tu pense que ce sera sérieux pendant de trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès rares moments plutôt ?

Sakura : t'as tout pigé !

Disclamer : si vous ne le savez pas encore, moi, malheureusement si…

Duo : allez dit le… ce sera fini après…

Sakura : les… les… les… les G-boys sont pas à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!*va pleurer dans les bras de Duo qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment*

Duo : c'est bon, c'est fini… là, c'est terminé *caresse gentiment la tête de l'auteuse en se maudissant de s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment*

Note : merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyées des reviews !! 

Duo : et elle continue… plus y'en a , plus elle continue…-_-

Sakura : Bah quoi ?

Duo : -_- moi, rien…

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap4 

Ah ! Ma chambre… mon lit… le silence… le paradis !

Pas de Heero pervers, pas de Wufei obsédé, pas de Duo coupable ni de Trowa supra inquiet…

Ce que la vie peut être belle parfois !

… Bizarrement, je sens que ça ne va pas durer…

Je m'étais à peine glissé entre mes draps que j'entendais Trowa qu montait les escaliers…

Ai-je déjà dit qu'il était inquiet pour moi ?

C'est faux… 

Multipliez « Trowa est inquiet pour Quatre » puissance 10 et vous saurez dans quel état se trouve Trowa actuellement…

TOC TOC

Piégé…

_Tu peux entrer Trowa…

N'allez pas lui dire deux fois… il est trop inquiet pour passer une occasion de vérifier par lui même dans quel état je me trouve…

Apparemment, blême, légèrement nauséeux et traumatisé par les « coupeurs-d'envies-sexuelles-de-violer-Duo-par-Visualisation-de-Réléna-dans-toutes-sortes-de-situations-made-in-Heero-Yui-je-suis-un-obsédé Ó »

Respirer un bon coup : 1) à cause de la remémoration des « coupeurs-d'envies-sexuelles-de-violer-Duo-par-Visualisation-de-Réléna-dans-toutes-sortes-de-situations-made-in-Heero-Yui-je-suis-un-obsédé Ó »

2)à cause du manque d'air provoqué par la prononciation en entier sans respirer du mot  « coupeurs-d'envies-sexuelles-de-violer-Duo-par-Visualisation-de-Réléna-dans-toutes-sortes-de-situations-made-in-Heero-Yui-je-suis-un-obsédé Ó »

3)pour pouvoir affronter un trowa méga inquiet doublé mère poule comme le surnommerais Duo si il était à ma place.

C'est bon ? Vous suivez ?

_Quatre ?

_Hein ?

Trowa me surprend en pleine discussion philosophique avec moi même sur les « coupeurs-d'envies-sexuelles-de-violer-Duo-par-Visualisation-de-Réléna-dans-toutes-sortes-de-situations-made-in-Heero-Yui-je-suis-un-obsédé Ó »

Respirer… ne pas oublier surtout, c'est vital…

De respirer… c'est vital de respirer, et non de penser aux « coupeurs-d'envies-sexuelles-de-violer-Duo-par-Visualisation-de-Réléna-dans-toutes-sortes-de-situations-made-in-Heero-Yui-je-suis-un-obsédé Ó »

… je m'embrouille…

Revenons à Trowa qui a l'air de faire une drôle de tête… il n'a pas l'air… il fait une drôle de tête !

Quatre m'inquiète… je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un soupirer autant de fois… je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir que Quatre soit asthmatique, donc je ne vois aucune explication rationnelle… 

Pauvre Trowa… je vais peut être paraître un peu brutal dans mes propos, mais t'es complètement et irrémédiablement à côté de la plaque !

_Pourquoi es tu venu me voir Trowa ?

_Disons que je m'inquiètes pour toi…

C'est gentil mais ça m'aide pas…

_Merci !^^ Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes tu ? tu n'a aucunes raisons…

_Hé bien, depuis l'accident entre guillemets, tu  as un comportement plutôt étrange pour ne pas dire bizarre…

_Ah ?

Nan mais vous vous imaginez dans ma situation. ? Si il savait, je pense qu'il ne dirait plus que j'ai un comportement bizarre, mais un comportement naturel vis à vis de ce que je vis en ce moment !

_Et tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout… c'est surtout pour ça que je suis monté te voir… tu va mieux ?

Incorrigible Trowa ! Il ne changera jamais ! Encore plus protecteur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer…

Ca fait quand même du bien de sentir qu'on compte pour les gens autour de vous !^_^ 

_Oui, je vais un peu mieux Trowa… Je suis juste un peu… fatigué, c'est tout .

En fait, « traumatisé » serait plus judicieux, mais je ne préfère pas l'inquiéter plus… je le ressent grâce à mon empathie… si je ne le rassure pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de me faire pour me soigner, ou tout simplement pour me protéger… je ne pense pas qu'il en soit rendu à me faire avaler la boite à pharmacie entière, mais je suis persuadé qu'il en est pas loin !^_^ 

_Alors repose toi bien. J'espère que tu sera d'attaque pour le dîner de ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine !

_Alors je serait au rendez vous !

_Repose toi bien Quatre.

_Merci Trowa.

Et il partit en me faisant un léger sourire… comme quoi, tout est possible ! J'aurais vu Trowa sourire !

Mais en attendant, je suis bien fatigué, et je vais suivre le conseil de Trowa… c'est à dire piquer un roupillon… 

Allah ! Duo a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur mon langage !^^

*********************

 ''« Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

GAME OVER…. Player 01 Wins !

Sophitia Wins VS Seung Mina... ''

_RAH!!!!! Hee-chan!! Comment t'as fait pour me battre ?!

_'sais pas… ce jeu est simple.

_Quoi ?! mais t'as pris un des persos les plus foireux du jeu et tu m'a battu quand même !!

_Hn…_J'ai tenu deux heures de matchs d'affilé à côté de Duo sans le violer…je suis le meilleur !_

_Nan ! Mais quand même !! t'as gagné avec … Avec Sophitia !!!!! Chuis vert !!!

_Hn…_Sur que pour les circonstances, j'ai choisi le bon perso pour me faire penser à mon pot de colle tout en restant concentré sur la partie… c'est que maintenant, je peux demander à Duo TOUT ce que je veux !! Niark !!_

___Mais quand même !!! Sophitia !! Le seul  perso féminin de ce jeu qui est blonde et qui est ENTIEREMENT fringuée de ROSE !!!!!

_Hn…_C'était le but recherché…_

_On dirait Réléna !! A force, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès !!!

_Quand on sait bien le contrôler, c'est un bon perso…

_La preuve puisque tu as battu MA Seung Mina !!_ Une des meilleures du jeu quand on sait la contrôler et que j'ai même passé des jours entiers a apprendre toutes ses prises pour être imbattable !!_

_Hn…

_Chuis vert… vert et démoralisé !!!_Il m'a battu… et avec la bonbonnière en plus !! La honte sur mon corps !!!_Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Trowa dans la cuisine…

_Hn…_pendant je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander… même si l'idée est déjà toute trouvée !![1]_

**********************

_Alors monsieur « 30 million d'amis », comment va notre blondinet national ?

_Il dort je pense…

_C'est sur… vu la tête qu'il a tiré toute la journée, ses batteries doivent être HS.

_Comment s'est passée la journée ?

_Il a viré de couleur plusieurs fois sans qu'on sache pourquoi… et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, son comportement à brusquement changé lorsque Heero se trouvait dans la pièce…

_Dans la pièce avec toi ?

_Bah oui, puisque j'ai pu le remarquer !

_Hn… il va falloir que je parle à Heero d'homme à homme…

_Heu, z'y va pas trop fort quand même… n'oublie pas que c'est de môssieur Perfect soldier dont tu parle…

_ ??

_Bah oui ! Tu sais ? le gars qu'as toujours je sais pas trop planqué où une arme à feu et qui te la pointe entre les deux yeux si t'as le malheur de faire un geste ou de dire une phare de travers ! Crois en ma désastreuse expérience se compagnon de chambre avec  lui ! Combien de fois il m'a pas pointé ce truc envers ma petite et innocente personne ?

_Arrête de délirer Duo…

_Excuses moi Trowa ! Mais si on ne rie pas de certaines choses, la vie devient, heu, excuses moi de ces  termes, d'un emmerdement profond !!

_Hn…

_C'est toi qui cuisine ce soir ?

_Hn…

_Pitié, y'a assez d'Heero pour être branché en mode « Hn » tout le temps, alors, s'il te lait, branche toi sur un autre mode de communication que je puisse décoder !

_Hm.

_D'accord, j'ai compris ! Le « Hm » est proche du « Hn », donc je devrais réussir à communiquer avec toi, c'est ça ?

_Hm.

_C'est bon, c'est bon, je te fous la paix…

_Hm…

_…_Va vraiment falloir que je crée un dictionnaire pour ces deux là ! je me ferais une fortune !_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tro ? c'est bien Quatre que j'entend rire là ?

_Hm…

_TROWA !!!!! Changes de mode de communication!!!

_Oui… 

_Oui quoi ?

_Oui, c'est bien Quatre qui rigole.

_Ah ! Merci pour la traduction ! Je vais voir ce qu'il a Q-man.

_Hm…

_TROWA !!!!

_Vas-y.

_Merci.

***************************

_Duo, j'ai besoin de toi…

_Hn ? Heero ?Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à me barre le passage dans l'escalier ?

_Tu te souviens que j'ai gagné la partie de Soul Blade, n'est ce pas ?

_Hm…Hn._ Et voilà! Je suis vexé et je passe en double mode ! Hee-chan et Tro-man en même temps !_

_Et donc, tu dois m'accorder tout ce que je veux…

_T'as droit à une chose, Hee-chan, pas deux !

_Oui… sauf si cette chose dure très longtemps…

_Tu m'inquiètes là…

_Viens avec moi, et on va discuter de tout ça…

_Où ?

_dans ma chambre…

_OK, mais avant : *prend une grande goulée d'air*** **WUFYFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!

_C'EST WUFEI MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Fa falloir que t'ailles voir Quat'man à ma place…

_Pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi même ?

_J'ai… des comptes à régler…

_Ta partie de jeu vidéo ?

_Hn…

_T'as perdu, hein ?

_Hm !

_Niark! Yui, t'es pas obligé de tenir la main à Maxwell pour monter les escaliers… mais… fait en sorte que ça dure longtemps ! Plus long ça sera, moins on aura cette petite peste nattée sur le dos !!

_Oh, c'est pas gentil de dire ça de moi… mon Wufyfy à moi que z'aime et que z'adoreuh !!

_C'est WUFEI !! Tu comprend ça ? WU-FEI !! WUFEI !!!

_C'est bien, t'as bien retenu ta leçon! Et moi, comment je m'appelle ?

_MAXWEEEEEEEEELL !!!!!!!!!!!

_Bonne réponse !! Bravo … Wu-man !

_WUFEI!! MON NOM EST WUFEI!! Hm… je vais aller voir Winner… c'est beaucoup moins prise de tête avec lui !

_Oui…demande lui pourquoi il a éclaté de rire tout à l'heure…

_J'y vais. Et au fait…

_Hn ?

_Faites pas trop de bruit… avec Winner on est pas loin et les chambres ne sont pas assez insonorisées contre les décibels Maxwelliennent…

_WUFEI !!!

_C'est bien ! Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul a avoir retenu la leçon !

_GRRR !!!

_Gardes tes gémissements pour Yui…

_GRRRRR !!!!!! Oh, deux minutes : *prend de l'air* TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

_Quoi ?

_Heu, t'es super avec le tablier rose de Quatre, une poêle dans une main, un couteau de cuisine dans l'autre et de la sauce plein la fugure !

_Si tu m'avais pas déconcentré, j'aurai pu éviter la sauce !

_Hm…_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!_ __

_Tu m'a quand même pas appelé pour me féliciter sur ma tenue vestimentaire ?

_Non…_On se calmes Maxwell… évite de rire devant un Trowa énervé aux basques et avec un couteau de cuisine en mains…_ Je voulais te dire que c'est Wufei et pas moi qui irait voir Quatre… j'ai un… heu, empêchement…

_Yui a gagné la partie de Soul Blade…

_Hn… faites pas trop de bruit, la chambre de Quatre est pas insonorisée contre les gémissements trop bruyants…

_Mais vous vous êtes passé le mot c'est pas possible !!!!!!

_Hn… montons…

_Hm… a plus les gars…

_Le dîner sera pas prêt avant un bon bout de temps… ça vous laisse de la marge !

_TROWA !!

_Oui Duo, c'est bien moi… vous m'excusez, j'ai un plat sur le feu…

_Ouais, et moi, je vais voir Winner… 

Dans sa chambre, le dit Winner avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son rire et se prenait les côtes tellement il riait…

Sa nouvelle télépathie doublée de  son empathie avait quelques avantages : elle lui faisait parvenir presque en direct des situation plus que cocasses qui se tramaient dans la maison en son abscence…

Et jamais de Sa vie Quatre Raberba Winner n'avait autant rit… non, jamais…

A suivre…

Sakura : fini !

Duo : satisfaite ?

Sakura : oui, assez ! … l'es où Quatre ?

Duo : à se marrer jusqu'au prochain chapitre…

Sakura : je vois… hum !^^

Duo : c'est quoi ce Hum ?

Sakura : ^__^

Duo : c'est vrai qu'avec toi, y'a un bout de temps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre…

  


* * *

[1] Tous les personnages ainsi que leurs tenues de combat existent réellement ! Je possède le jeu, et il est super !!! Sophitia se fringue réellement en rose et quand on la tue, on dirait qu'elle bêle !(si il y a des personnes qui possèdent « Soul Blade » ou Soul Calibur, ils devraient comprendre !


	5. quand l'empathie déraille 5

Auteur : Sakura

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre :…

Duo: …

Sakura : bah Duo ? Toi non plus t'as *toujours* pas trouvé le genre de cette fic ?^^ 

Duo : T'as dit que ça variait selon… donc même moi , qui ne suis pas dans ta tête lorsque tu écrit les chapitre ne peut pas savoir !

Sakura : …-_-… Délire,  donc…

Duo : … T'as ENFIN trouvé un genre ?

Sakura : vi ! fic placée sous le signe du délirium !

Duo : sortez le champagne !! Sakura s'est décidée !!!

Sakura : ^^… irrécupérable !

Disclamer : Duo : et non, on ne lui appartiens toujours pas !! Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le Disclamer ? Parce que ça la rend dépressive quand on lui met la vérité en face !!

Sakura : Hmf ! Hmf !! 

Duo: et puis surtout parce que je l'ai attachée, bâillonnée de telle sorte que je puisse avoir une rubrique de présentation à moi tout seul!!

Sakura : HMMF !!!!  HMMFFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap5 

Jamais je n'avais autant ri de toute ma vie !!!

Ma télépathie peu remonter le moral parfois… elle me fait une « retransmission en direct » de tout ce qui peut se passer dans la maison !

Il peut y avoir des situations qui valent le coup d'être vécues !

Comme par exemple la tête qu'avait fait Wufei en me voyant plié de rire dans mon lit alors que j'étais censé dormir…

Cette image restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire car en le voyant comme ça j'ai ri encore plus !!! Je ne croyais pas ça possible !!! 

Par Allah !!! Que c'est bon de rire !!!

Ah…

Mais ce n'est pas triste « d'entendre » les mini disputes mentales de Duo avec ses congénères ! Je sens que je vis retenir longtemps le coup du dictionnaire moi !^^

J'ai les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux tellement j'ai ri !

Et mon rire étant communicatif, Wufei s'est déridé la face d'un léger sourire…

Je me suis sentit soudain avoir de drôles de sensations… Wufei me voyant ainsi me conseilla de refermer toutes les digues de mon Uchuu no Kokoro, et surtout de me boucher les oreilles… il allait y avoir du grabuge dans la chambre Maxwell/Yui…

****************

_Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn !!! Je peux arrêter !! j'ai mal aux mains a force de taper ces fichus rapports de missions !!!!

_Hn…

_Mais Hee-chan, ça va faire près de 3 heures que je tape sans relâche ses rapports barbants comme un cour d'histoire !!! Et j'ai la dalle en plus !

_Hn…_Mais tu sais que t'es hyper sexy quand tu tapes au clavier… je vois pas ce que tu peux me rapprocher quand moi je le fais…a croire que j'ai pas ta classe…_

_Heero, je viens de me taper les rapports des 32 dernières missions alors que tu les avait déjà faites !!!

_Il ne fallait pas les effacer.

_Groumf ! C'est vrai que j'ai commis une…petite… erreur, mais je l'ai réparée !

_Hn… quand t'auras fini de tout taper, je pourrais enfin te demander la chose que tu me dois

_KWAAAA ??????? Tout ce que je viens de faire ça consistait pas à payer ma « dette de jeu ?? »

_Hn… Si tu n'avais pas touché à cet ordinateur, tu aurai fini ce que j'avais prévu pour toi depuis longtemps…

_Maiheuh !!! Si tu crois que je le fais exprès !!!

_A croire…

_Bon… c'est quoi que t'avais à me demander ?

_Quand t'auras fini, je te ferais voir ce que j'attend de toi.

_Ohoh ! ce que tu attends de moi ? What that ?

__Si tu continue à prendre volontairement ce genre de poses devant moi, je ne risque pas d'attendre ton accord pour te montrer._

_*taptaptaptaptap*…_Fichu laptop qui vient toujours s'interposer entre moi et MON Heero…_Valaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! TERMINE !!!!

_Bien, commençons…

_Hee-chan… t'as une drôle de… lueur dans les yeux…

_Ce n'est que le début !!!

_HEEROOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********************

Il n'allais pas y avoir… il y avait déjà de l'action dans la chambre… sentant une sorte de mini orgasme  s'emparer de mon corps, je refermais aussi vite que possible mes barrières et allais me passer le visage à l'eau froide…

Ayant fini, je rejoignait Wufei dans ma chambre qui était accoudé à la fenêtre.

Je sentais que quelque chose le travaillais… il voulait me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment… je l'ai entendu, et puis, après tout, Wufei Chang n'est pas dupe.

Mais au moment de poser la question fatidique, nous entendîmes la voix puissante de Trowa qui nous alertait que le repas était prêt…

Nous sommes descendu tous les deux… et n'avons été que trois à table ce soir là.

Le couple Maxwell/Yui ne nous avait pas fait l'honneur de leur présence… C'est bizarre, mais connaissant un peu mieux le fond de la pensée d'Heero, je me demande même pas pourquoi…

Trowa avait l'air encore plus taciturne que d'habitude…comme… perdu dans ses pensées… son regard amoureusement fixé sur la petite salière blanche qui trônait au milieu de la table.

Bizarrement, je n'ai rien entendu… enfin, de son côté.

Wufei, lui, essayait de ne pas trop penser justement… Je vous ai dit que Wufei n'était pas dupe…

Mais le problème avec lui, c'est que quand il pense à ne pas penser quelque chose, il y pense obligatoirement…

Ne pas penser au play boy de ce matin surtout quand Winner est dans le parages…surtout pas… et ne surtout pas penser à la double page 17 au centre du magazine où la play-mate du mois de juillet se trouve dans… Rah !!!!! Je me maudit… pensons à autre chose… Tiens, il faudra que j'aille faite mon bilan de santé chez Sally…Sally en string… Rah !!! Winner, si tu as capté quelque chose, fais le moi savoir !!!

Pourquoi devrais je lui dire ? Il doit se sentir assez mal à l'aise comme ça, et puis je tiens à ma vie !!

Puis si je lui disait, il ses joues prendraient une couleur encore plus rouge qu'actuellemment… si cela est encore possible…^_^

C'est Trowa qui m'intrigue… même avant, lorsqu'il était dans ce genre de phases, je ne captais plus rien en lui… il a l'air… en paix…

Son visage est détenu et on pourrais croire qu'il dissimule un léger sourire derrière sa longue mèche…

Ils perdirent l'étoile un soir. Pourquoi perd-on 

L'Etoile ? pour l'avoir parfois trop regardée.

Gneu ? Mais qu'est ce que…

Les deux rois blanc étant des savants de Chaldée

Tracèrent sur le  sol des cercles au bâton.

Je rêve… ce n'est pas possible…

_Je vous laisse tous les deux, je vais me coucher.

Va Wufei, nous te laisseront en paix toi et ta Sally au pays des rêves.

_Hm.

_Winner ? T'aurais pas des boules caisses pour les oreilles ?

_Non, désolé… tu devra faire sans.

_C'st pas grave… peut être aurais je une chance d'étouffer Maxwell cette nuit durant son sommeil… ou peut être aussi que mon oreiller suffira à couvrir leurs gémissements…

_Ou peut être que ta chambre étant très loin de la leur et très bien insonorisée que tu ne les entendra pas.

_peut être Winner, peut être… mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

_Oui… bonne nuit Wufei.

_Bonne nuit vous deux.

_Hm… quatre, ça t'ennuie si je vais un peu lire dans le salon ?

_Non, pas du tout ! tu t'es assez occupé de moi ces derniers temps, il est temps que je te rende la pareille ! Je vais faire le peu de vaisselle qu'il y a.

_Tu es gentil… je … suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

_Ne te cherches pas d'excuses et vas-y !

Ah, ce Trowa ! Toujours à vouloir m'aider… mais étant un être humain aussi, il a besoin de se détendre un peu lui aussi…

Il va se mettre dans un fauteuil et prend son livre… 

Ce que la maison peut être calme… vive l'insonorisation !^^

Ils firent des calculs, grattèrent leur menton

 Mais l'Etoile avait fuie comme fuit une idée

Et ces hommes dont l'âme eut soif d'être guidée

Pleurèrent en dressant les tentes de coton.

Mais... c'est Trowa !! et ça… mais je connais ça… C'est la suite de…

Mais le pauvre roi Noir, méprisé des deux autres 

_Se dit « pensons aux soifs qui ne sont pas les nôtres _

_Il faut donner quand même à boire aux animaux »_

Là, plus de doutes possibles !! Je connais ça ! Mais venant de Trowa… 

Je suis toujours dans la cuisine, devant l'évier, à écouter religieusement le fond de sa pensée…

Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien… mais je ne le contrôle pas… c'est si beau… en écoutant le fond de sa pensées, j'écoute par la même occasion la mélodie de son âme… Trowa Barton, le deuxième glaçon insensible de cette équipe, 

… est en fait…

… un grand sentimental…

Et tandis qu'il tenait son seau d'eau par son anse… Dans l'humble rond de ciel où buvaient les chameaux… 

_Il vit l'Etoile d'or qui dans sait en silence…

Oups !! Ca m'a échappé !!! Trowa se retourne vers moi, plus que surpris…

Je me contente de lui sourire… qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? 

Je viens de faire la plus grosse gaffe de toute ma vie !!!!! Non seulement je me suis découvert, mais en plus, j'ai violé l'intimité de Trowa… Ne détournez pas le sens de ma phrase, bandes de Heero !!! (et ça veut tout dire, alors gare à vous !)

Je m'en veux… il va me détester désormais et ne plus jamais me faire confiance…

_C'est un poème qu'on m'a apprit quand j'étais tout petit… à mes débuts, quand je commençais tout juste à être mercenaire…

Il ne m'en veut pas… autant lui parler, puisque pour une fois, c'est lui qui engage la conversation…

_C'est un très beau poème… je le connais aussi…

_Oui… je trouve qu'il me va assez bien certaines fois…

_Hm…il est de monsieur Edmond Rostand… un auteur français… j'ai du lire  quasiment toutes ses œuvres dans la bibliothèque de mon père… il y a longtemps…

_Un jour, j'ai trouvé un livre… pendant une bataille… je l'ai lu, lu et relu jusqu'à l'apprendre par cœur… chaque phrase, chaque vers… j'ai tout appris… je me demande encore pourquoi.

_Hm…

_Quatre… ce n'est pas avec ton empathie que tu peux déceler le fond de ma pensée… c'est impossible… Et … tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

_…

Je reste silencieux… comment a-t-il fait pour me percer à jour ? Je ne suis pas si… enfin c'est pas si flagrant quoi !!

_Quatre…

_…

Il s'est levé de son siège, me fait asseoir sur une chaise et se met en face de moi . J'ai l'impression qu'il peux lire en moi encore plus que je ne peux lire en lui avec tous mes développements extrasensoriels .

_Quatre… tout ça est arrivé après ta chute… et je comprendrais que le fait que tu te soit cogné à la tête ai provoqué un dérèglement sensoriel dans ta tête… mais tu sais… à moi tu peux tout me dire… 

_…

_Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Quatre… ai-je eu raison ?

Je me contente de hocher faiblement de la tête et de baisser les yeux.

_Oui j'ai eu raison, car tu ne m'a jamais trahis… et encore maintenant, je te fais confiance… laisse moi te rendre la pareille quatre…

Il est trop sensible par moments celui là… le pire, c'est que je sens que je peux tout lui dire…

Quatre, je me doute bien de ce qu'il t'arrive… je veux juste que tu me le dise pour que tu te sente libéré d'un poids et avoir confirmation…

Je relève la tête vers lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes…

Et il souri… Il sait… il s'est volontairement adressé à moi par la voie de l'esprit pour me rassurer sur le fait qu'il… qu'il…

Quatre, je peux comprendre… 

Allah !!! Que faire ? De toutes façons, il faudra bien que les autres aussi soient au courrant…

_Je…

_Oui Quatre ?

_Je suis… je suis…

_Hm ?

_Fatigué je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Rah !!! Je suis un incapable !! Je me suis défilé comme un lâche !!!

Mais je ne peux pas encore lui divulguer mon secret… un jour peut être…

Rah !! Mon cœur… je sens une douleur… c'est Trowa… Qu'ai je fait…

_Trowa ?

_Hm…

_Je… je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Sur les marches de l'escalier, je le regarde depuis la porte de la  cuisine encore ouverte.

_Ce… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi… mais… pour l'instant… je… j n peux vraiment pas… je regrette…

Il me regarde. Il a compris… je peux le sentir… J'ai vraiment un ami formidable.

_Je comprend Quatre… prend le temps qu'il te faudra…

_…

_Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin… mais par contre essaie de boucher tes canaux en passant devant la chambre de Yui…

Je lui souri à mon tour. Merci.

Merci Trowa.

Merci d'être toujours présent pour moi !

Mais quelque part, il a raison… 

Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas sur ma télépathie qu'il a raison, mais je peux sentir d'ici que le nouveau couple qui s'est formé à l'étage est encore bien loin d'avoir fini leur manège…^^

*************

_RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAXWELL !!!!!!  YUI !!!!!!!!!!!! Y'EN A QUI TENTENT DE DORMIR !!!!!!!_ta chambre est loin et bien insonorisée qu'il disait… elle est adjacente !!!!! Les murs sont peut être bien insonorisés, mais les murs pas anti-vibrants !!! Ils pourraient de calmer !!_

Et sur ce, Wufei Chang Prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur ses oreilles dans le vain espoir que ça l'aiderais à dormir…

A suivre…

Sakura : chuis pas trop fière de moi sur ce coup là.

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : je crois que j'ai un peu foiré ce chapitre… j'étais partie pour faire un truc plutôt marrant, et regarde moi cette fin de chapitre…

Duo : foireuse ?

Sakura : exactement. T_T(même si je me suis un pu rattrapée au début…)

Duo : tu tournera Trowa en ridicule dans le prochain chapitre !

Sakura :… mais j'ai pas envie de le tourner en ridicule…

Duo : Moi si !! Je vais t'aider si t'y arrives pas !

Sakura : je veux bien, même si j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça ! Mais par contre, si il m'arrive des pépins à ce sujet, je lui dirait que c'est ta faute à toi !!!

Duo : *sueur froide*

Quatre : pauvre pauvre Trowa !^^ 

Sakura : mais non pas pauvre pauvre Trowa…

Duo : Si, pauvre pauvre Trowa !!! Niark niark !!

Sakura : NON, pas pauvre pauvre Trowa !!!

Duo : SI ! PAUVRE PAUVRE TROWA !!!!!!!!!!!!*

Sakura : NAN

Duo : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!

Sakura : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

Quatre : reviews ? ^_^

Sakura et Duo : BANZAI !!!!!!!!!!


	6. quand l'empathie déraille 6

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : délire/ sérieux ou bien sérieux délire !^^

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! 

Sakura :^^

Quatre : euh, s'cuses moi de te demander ça, mais les autres et moi, on a une question a te poser : où est passé Duo ?

Sakura : Pertinente question ! Eh bien, on va dire que je me suis vengée pour ce qu'il m'a fait au chapitre dernier !

Quatre : C'est à dire ?

Sakura : je l'ai attaché, bâillonné et enfermé dans un placard !!

Quatre : Tout cela ne peux être vrai, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura : oh non !! tu as raison !

Quatre : Ah !

Sakura : je l'ai juste bâillonné et ligoté, y'avait pas de placard assez grands !^^

Quatre :… BONG…

Sakura : ail… un choc d'une telle violence avec le sol, ça doit faire mal quand même… évanouie ou non avant !^^

Note : merci à tous ceux (celle) qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour cette fic !^^(surtout à Hathor qui s'est décarcassée à trouver des stratagèmes pour avoir la suite !!) La suite, en veux tu, en voilà !!^^

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap6 

_Allô ?****

**__Quatre _**_?_

_Bonjour Yasha… euh, j'aurais besoin de ton aide…

_**_Ah bon ? C'est à quel sujet ?_**

_Voilà… l'autre jour, j'ai… comment dire…

_**_Quatre, que tu m'appelle, déjà, moi, ça me semble pas très net tout ça…_**

_je… et si je te disait que je suis désormais télépathe ?

_**_Hn ?? Agru ?  _**

_J'ai eu… heu, un accident, et depuis, j'entend les pensées de tout le monde…

_**_Et tu as besoin de mon aide, c'est ça ?_**

_Euh, oui.

_**_Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?_**

_Euh, à peu de choses près.

_**_Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle MOI pour régler ce genre de problèmes ?_**

_Parce que tout comme moi, tu es télépathe et que tu saura mieux que quiconque m'expliquer comment je peux arrêter ça…

_**_On ne peux pas stopper ce phénomène Quatre, il faut vivre avec !_**

_Mais si tu me coupais pas la parole, je pourrais finir mes phrases !

_**_Désolée._**

_Donc, je voudrait que tu m'explique comment je peux me créer des barrières mentales contre la télépathie…

_**_Hm… je fais mes valises et j'arrive !_**

_Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui est tombée sur la tête !

_**_Mais non ! je serais là d'ici demain!_**

_Mais… j'ai des amis qui vivent avec moi, et…

**__Bah justement ! Retrouver mon petit frère préféré…_**

_Le seul que tu ai Yasha.

_**_…et en plus une bande de mecs grands beaux et forts ne me déplait pas le moins du monde !_**

_Yasha…

_**_Taratata !! ma décision est prise ! Le temps de me préparer et j'arrive demain dans l'après midi !!_**

Clic'

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

Nan mais je rêve !! Elle va venir ! Ma sœur va venir à la maison…

………

…………………

………………………..

Par Allah ! Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré !!!!!!

_Hm… Winner ?

_Ah !!!

Wufei... il m'a fait une de ces peurs celui là ! J'ai soudain l'impression d'être un voleur pris sur le fait la main dans le sac !

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être kawai dans son pyjama trop grand pour lui !!^^ C'est Sally qui serait aux anges !^^

_Wufei !! Je… tu… j'ai eu une de ses frousses !

_Hm… mais kesk'tufous à une heure pareille Winner… ?

Oh là ! Chang Wufei a pas l'air bien réveillé… il a l'air encore, excusez moi de ce terme(Duo a encore frappé) , il a l'air d'être encore dans le coltar pour rester poli.

_Je… je passais un coup de fil, c'est tout.

_ ??  A 3h00 du matin ? Winner, tu te sens bien ?

_Oui, je vais bien… mais là où cette personne habite, il doit être à peu près 14h00… et toi ?

_Quoi moi ?

_Que fais tu à une heure aussi matinale debout ?

_J'arrive pas à dormir… je venais chercher quelque chose à boire ou a manger pour mieux trouver le sommeil… ou quelque chose pour étrangler Maxwell et ses gémissements…

_Oh… Tu devrais aller te recoucher… et je vais faire de même, mais avant, tu veux une tisane ?

_Uhaaaaaaaaaaa…*baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire* Volontiers…

Je vais donc faire une tisane à 3H00 du matin pour Wufei… Si Duo venait à l'apprendre, il croirais que je suis vraiment un accro de cette boisson… je ne suis pas accro

Juste un inconditionnel…

Contrairement au thé, la tisane calme, donc je pense que Wufei va rapidement retrouver le sommeil…

ET moi aussi…

Je vois Wufei qui commence à piquer du nez…

_Hum… Sally… sa cascade de cheveux blond… Sally…son superbe blouson blanc… Sally…le string rose qui dépassait de son pantalon hier quand je suis venu …Zech… exactement la même chose sauf que le string était noir… _RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et moi qui commence à saigner du nez…

************************

_BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR !!! Tiens ? Y'a personne ? Oh, mais c'est normal ! Ici, il est que 6h00 du matin ! J'ai mi moins de temps que prévu…je vais aller rendre une visite surprise à Quatre dans sa chambre, mon petit bout de frère doit encore dormir ! Je vais aller le réveiller tout en douceur…

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncé et attachés en une demi queue de cheval, aux grands yeux noisette et au teint clair était rentré dans la maison pour rendre une petite visite à « son petit bout de frère ».

Elle laissa sa grosse valise dans l'entrée et monta à pas de loups dans les escaliers en direction des chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage.

Elle arriva dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes, Toutes se trouvaient fermées…

_Ca va pas me faciliter la tâche ce truc… Bon, voyons avec la première porte… je pourrais repérer l'odeur sucrée de Quatre à des kilomètres à la ronde !^^

Doucement, elle poussa la porte. Elle entra à tâtons dans la pièce, les lumières étant éteintes, prenant grand soin de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

_Bien, je vais faire une surprise à mon petit frère adoré ! Il va être tellement heureux de me voir arrivée en avance !!_

___Humf…

_Oh oh !! Môssieur fait la grâce matinée ? mais je vais le réveiller à ma façon moi le cachou !_

Et sur cette seule idée de faire plaisir à Quatre, elle sauta à plat ventre sur le lit qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher au milieu de la pièce en criant à pleins poumons :

_SUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPPRRRRRRIIIISSSSSSSEEEEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

_GGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAHH !!! MAIS NOM DE DIEU QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS ??

Ayant trouvé la personne responsable de ce grand cri, elle le serra possessivement contre sa poitrine.

_Bah alors ? C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ? Je m'attendais à un truc bien plus chaleureux !! Et puis c'est pas une façon de parler !

_Garps…

La lumière s'alluma brusquement et la jeune fille se retrouva avec un revolvers pointé entre les deux yeux et une soudaine envie d'être ailleurs…

_Lâche le ou bien omae o korosu…

_C'est sympa comme nom. Un peu long, certes, mais assez cool ! Moi, c'est Yasha.

_T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

_Tu pointerais ce truc ailleurs qu'entre mes yeux, ce serait encore mieux ! T'as vachement changé Quatre depuis la dernière fois…

_Euh, c'est pas Quatre, et j'aimerais aussi pouvoir dégager ma tête de ta poitrine s'il te plait !!

_Oh, t'as mit une fille dans ton lit en plus ? Eh bein tu perd pas ton temps à ce que je vois !^^

_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!

_C'est bon, criez pas ! Je pense m'être gourrée de chambre apparemment !…aucun de vous deux n'est Quatre ?

_…

_Ce long silence béat est très rassurant…  je suppose donc que c'est un non ?

_Tu supposes bien…

_Je vais donc vous laisser alors…hi hi, heu… c'est un superbe…heu, pistolet que tu as là ?

_Hn…

_Je m'en vais, à plus !!

Et elle commença une lente marche en arrière tout en observant les deux jeunes gens dans le même lit jusqu'à se cogner contre la poignée de la porte pour la pousser et sortir précipitamment en la claquant.

_Mais où suis-je tombée ? C'est quoi cette baraque de fous ???_

_***********_

_Hee-chan ? C'était qui ?

_Hn… sais pas…

_Elle m'a prit pour une fille… mais c'est du délire !!! Et d'où elle sort ? et qui c'est d'abord celle là ?

_T'as déjà posé la dernière question.

_Hm… le problème c'est que maintenant, je vais plus réussir à trouver le sommeil, et il est que..6h00 du mat ?! Nan mais elle est folle de débarquer comme ça à une heure pareille ! Elle a troublé le sommeil du Shinigami, elle va payer !!

_Mais il est pas question qu'on se rendorme.

_Qu… quoi ?

_T'as canaliser ton énergie dans une autre activité physique que celle de pourchasser cette fille dans la maison.

_Quoi comme activité ?

_Comme*embrasse son cou*celle que je te propose… là… maintenant…

_A 6h00 du mat ?

_A 6h00 du mat.

_mais si c'est une voleuse ?

_Elle cherche Quatre.

_Et si…

_Tais toi tu parles trop !*l'embrasse*

_Je vais apprendre le langage des signes…

_Oui, reconvertis toi dans la gestuelle…

_Heero !!

******************

_Hum…bon, je vois… Je vais tenter ma chance avec la deuxième porte à côté… mais par contre je vais changer de méthode… juste au cas où je tomberais encore sur ce genre de malades…

Délicatement, elle entama une marche à pas de loups et entrebâilla la chambre adjacente… 

__Cette fois c'est la bonne… je peux sentir les vibrations de Quatre beaucoup plus proches cette fois…

Et elle rentra en referment sans bruits la porte derrière elle…

A suivre…

Sakura : FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : contente ?

Sakura : Oui !!! La fic devait pas aller plus loin que trois chapitres, mais quand l'inspiration se pointe…

Duo : on souffre ?

Sakura : exac…Non !!! Non, pas du tout ! 

Duo : on subit les conséquences ?

Sakura : non…

Duo : alors on fait quoi ?

Sakura : on continue la fic !!!!!

Duo : rah là là…désespérante…

Sakura : reviews ?^^

Duo : laisse tomber, retourne te coucher…

Sakura : …-_- et c'est moi qui suis désespérante ?

Duo : vi, pourquoi ?

Sakura : parce que sans vouloir te vexer, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

Duo : mais ça on le savais déjà tous les deux !! Quoi que tu commence à arriver à mon niveau, c'est pas mal !!

Sakura : tu trouves ?? hum…

Duo : c'est quoi encore ce Hum ?

Sakura : rien…. Hum…

Duo : j'abandonne…

Sakura : fais donc !^^


	7. quand l'empathie déraille 7

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : à croire qu'elle aime ça…-_-

Base : Gundam Wing…

Sakura: Duo, pas de commentaires cette fois s'il te plait...

Duo : D'accord, je me contenterais de le penser trèèès fort…

Genre : délire, un petit peu yaoi…heu, quoi d'autre ?

Duo : gomen, j'ai plus d'idées non plus… continuage de chapitre par torturation de pauvres petits G-boys ?

Sakura : hum… je pense que je vais le retenir celui là !

Disclamer : ai je encore besoin de le dire ?

Duo : vas-y, que je jubile !!!

Sakura : bon… lesG-Boyssontpasàmoi.

Duo : j'ai rien entendu, tu l'as dit trop vite !!!

Note : je remercie tous ceux/celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour cette fic !! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, et j'ai été bien motivée pour faire une suite ! (si cette fic avance, c'est grâce à vous, vos idées et vos encouragements !^^ j'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire que les autres !)

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap7 

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne… je dois pas me tromper… mais au cas où ce serait pas ça, je vais légèrement changer de méthode, histoire de… juste au cas où je tomberais encore sur quelqu'un du style de l'autre psychopathe d'à côté !! _…

Dans le noir le plus total, une personne intruse à la chambre actuellement occupée avançait à tâtons, en rasant les murs, avec pour seul guide son intuition et… son flair…

Snif… Snif… ça sent l'eau de Cologne… Hum…Je crois que Quatre aimait bien le parfum du temps des colonies…

_Eh mais qu'est ce que…_OUMF !!!

La jeune fille venait de se prendre quelque chose dans les jambes qui l'avaient fait trébucher, mais avant que le moindre cri ai pu franchir les barrières des es lèvres, le son fut étouffé par quelque chose de moelleux et de matelassé.

__Mais qu'est ce que…_WHOU !!!

_Hum… Sally… RRRROOOONNNNNNNNNNN…

_..._Mais il se gêne pas celui là… Quatre mon coco, va falloir me dire qui c'est cette Sally !_

_RRRROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_…_Génial !! et en plus il ronfle !!! hum, bon… je me lance…_

La jeune fille tenta de se dégager de la puissante étreinte que lui imposait la personne dans le lit, mais sans succès. Dans ses vaines tentatives, ses mains se posèrent sur les bras et le torse de la personne présente…

_…_La vache !!! Eh, il s'est vachement musclé depuis notre dernière rencontre !!!_

___RRRRRROOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN… Hum… Sally… j'aime sentir tes mains sur ma peau…

_…_Et il a mué depuis notre conversation au téléphone… le doute m'envahi soudain…_

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit une main vicieuse et sournoise entraver le barrage qu'opposait son pantalon contre tout agresseur et du se faire violence pour ne pas hurler et baffer fortement la personne qui était préalablement en train de lui peloter le derrière…

_RRRRROOOONNNNNNNN… Sally… T'as pas mi ta culotte en soie je suis pas content…RRROOOONNNNNNNN

_…Heu Quatre ? C'est moi… Yasha…

_Humf… nan Sally mamour… moi c'est Wufei… WuRRRROOOOONNNNNNNNZZZZZ….

Et tout en prononçant ces paroles dans son sommeil, Wufei continuait à rechercher la petite culotte en soie d Sally sur les fesses de Yasha, qui remerciait le ciel d'être dans le noir pour que son agresseur ne voit pas la rougeur qu'elle sentait s'emparer de ses joues…

_Hum… Sally… t'as mi un string ?

_##_##C'est pas Sally…

_Humf…

N'y tenant plus, elle décida de laisser échapper toute la force de ses décibels dans le projet de réveiller son agresseur si celui retentais quelque chose… et malheureusement pour ses oreilles, ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas à une simple exploration des fonds de culotte…

_REVEILLE TOI ESPECE D'OBSEDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAFF !!!!

Surpris dans son sommeil par la gifle violente qu'il venait de recevoir, Wufei se réveilla en sursauts pour allumer la lumière qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, et se retrouver les mains stratégiquement placées sur le corps d'une fille qui lui était totalement inconnue…

_Maintenant, si tu voulais enlever tes mains avant de te recevoir une autre baffe, je pense que ça nous arrangerais tous les deux !

_Mais… mais… ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

_Nan, moi c'est Yasha ! enchantée !

_Qu'est ce qu'une Onna dans ton genre viens faire dans ma chambre ?

_C'est quoi une onna ?

_RAH !!!!!!!!!! TU VA PAYER !!!!!!!!!

_Oui mais avant, je voudrait te poser une question…

Wufei, qui était allé cherché son sabre et qui s'apprêtait à faire payer à Yasha son intrusion, s'arrêta net dans son mouvement alors que la lame du sabre se trouvait à 5 centimètres de sa tête…

_Vas y… prend ça comme tes dernières volontés !

_Bon d'accord… Qui c'est Sally et pourquoi elle devait porter une culotte en soie ? C'est parce que c'est tes goût ou… NAN NAN NAN !!!! JE BLAGUAIS !!!!!!! C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUEUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

et s'en suivit d'une incroyable course poursuite dans la chambre du chinois qui avait la ferme intention de …éliminer tout témoin gênant .

Yasha quant à elle, après avoir tourné en rond 10 fois autour de la pièce poursuivie par un asiatique hystérique, arriva tant bien que mal à saisir la poigné e de la porte au passage et à se glisser dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière elle et se mettant face à elle pour la maintenir fermée.

********************

_Hee-chan… j'ai senti les murs vibrer…

_Hum, tais toi.

_sinon quoi ?

_Tu dors sur le canapé.

_… c'est ce qu'on appelle du chantage ça !!!

_m'en fiche, ça marche…

_hum…assez…

***********************

_Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! J'l'ai échappée belle… GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Derrière la porte, Wufei venait manifestement de transpercer la façade de bois faisant ressortir la moitié de sa lame qui s'arrêta pile entre les yeux de la jeune arabe.

_Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous a vouloir me loger une arme entre les deux yeux !!_…

Derrière la porte, elle pouvait entendre le chinois qui forçait sur son arme pour tenter de la sortir de sa prison  de bois.

Jugeant le moment opportun pour s'éclipser, Yasha se dirigea vers la porte en face des deux « psychopathes » et se posta devant la poignée…

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, mais les évènements qu'elle venait de vivre n'étaient ils pas pour le moins légèrement traumatisants ?

Elle appuya sa tête sur le revers de la porte et respira un bon coup…

_Bon, réfléchi… Réfléchi ma petite Yasha… je ne peux pas me fier à  ma télépathie : les gens ne pensent pas en dormant…et ceux qui dorment plus ont pas des pensées très… heu, … sans commentaires ! rah, mais dans quelle pétrin me suis je encore fourrée cette fois ci ?! Quatre, morpion, y'a intérêt à ce que tu sois là !!_

Et sur ces pensées, elle pressa la poignée mais cette fois ci en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte.

.On sait jamais… 

la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut une silhouette paisiblement endormie.

Il dégageai une sorte d'aura qui troubla complètement Yasha et dérouta complètement ses facultés extrasensorielles.

Dans le noir, elle posa un regard tendre sur l'ombre couchée entre les draps et doucement alla le rejoindre…

_Quatre…

Ce mot ne fut qu'un soupir à peine murmuré. Aucune réponse.

Alors, n'écoutant que sa conscience et la fatigue qui s'emparait peu à pue de son corps, elle prit la décision d'aller rejoindre la personne endormie.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse et passa un bras par dessus sa taille, et se laissa bercer par sa respiration régulière et les battements de son cœur qui lui jouaient une berceuse, mélodie angélique de la vie qu la fit sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil…

_Bonne nuit… qui que tu soit…

Dans le noir, deux yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour se refermer instantanément, oubliant le reste du monde…

A suivre…

Sakura : Mouais !!!!!!!!

Duo : et t'es fière de toi ?

Sakura : personnellement : oui !! très fière !! Pauvre Yasha ! mais ça m'éclatait bien de lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures !! 

Duo : au fait, elle l'a trouvé ou pas Quatre ?

Sakura : ça, tu le saura à son réveil !

Duo : donc au prochain chapitre… t'es une sadique, une vraie toi !!

Sakura : vip !!... reviews ?


	8. quand l'empathie déraille 8

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : délire, délire, et encore délire(avec de raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaares passages sérieux… amusez vous à les chercher !^_^)

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : les G-boys ne sont pas à moi… que les G-boys… hélas…

Sakura : …

Duo : t'es contente, je l'ai pas ouverte de tout le temps ou t'as parlé !

Sakura : hum, j'ai un doute sur tes intentions…

Duo : MWAA ?? Meuh non !!! Tu te méprends !! je suis un ange !

Sakura : nan… Quatre est un ange… Trowa est un Clown… Heero un glaçon… Wufei, heu…

Duo : un hystérique doublé macho pervers ?

Sakura : exactement, et toi… hum…

Duo : l'ange de la mort(c'est une sorte d'ange, donc j'ai raison en disant que j'en suis un !)

Sakura : bon  d'accord, va pour ça.

Duo : et toi t'es quoi ?

Sakura : moi ? heu… question très pertinente !^_^ j'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre !^^

Duo : tu crois quand même pas que je vais attendre jusque là tout de même ?!

Sakura : m'en fous, t'as pas le choix !! j'annonce le titre !

Duo : NON !!! ATT…

Sakura : merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! Ca m'a énormément fait plaisir et ça me booste pour faire la suite !

C'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais si ça continue comme ça, j'espère que ce sera pas la dernière !

**Luna** : Si tu n'a pas l'impression que Yasha soit avec Quatre, tu va voir ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre ! La réponse y est !^^

**Azaléa** : C'est maintenant que tu va être fixée sur LA question : est ce que Yasha a trouvé la bonne chambre ? Nyark, le suspens reste entier ! Mais me connaissant, tu va avoir des surprises !^^

**Shunrei** : Merci pour ton message ! je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! La suite ? En veux tu, en voilà !^^

Hathor : Ma copine !! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant ! tes supers longs messages me font toujours plaisirs !! Pis, chuis aussi très contente que t'adore Yasha… tu va être satisfaite, elle va sûrement mettre du piment tout le long de cette fic !^^ Effectivement, le fait que Wufei l'ai confondue avec Zechs, c'est pas très flatteur…mais il l'a aussi confondue avec Sally… la pauvre ! elle a pas fini de souffrir !^^ Apparemment, tout le monte a posé THE Question : est ce que la pauvre petite brunette a ENFIN trouvé la chambre de Quatre ?

Le chapitre répond à votre interrogation !

**Aura** : Aura, tu as presque trouvé la réponse à THE question…désolée que ta sœur s'inquiète de ton état lorsque tu lis cette fic…et je crois qu'elle a pas fini, car je vais encore faire pleins de chapitres, qui seront j'espère, aussi tordant sinon plus que les autres !^^

**Mikara** : Félicitation !!!! Tu as trouvé la réponse à THE question ! Ta récompense ? Un nouveau chapitre !^^(nan, c'est une blague !^^) la suite, bah la voilà !! Et il y a encore pleins d'autres chapitres à venir, j'espère qu'ils te plairons !

**MiSs ShInIgAMi() : **je suis contente que cette fic t'aie plue !#_# merci pour tes compliments ! ça me touche beaucoup !^_^

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap8 

Hum… J'ai passé une nuit bizarre… j'ai eu.. de drôles de sensations… Hmm… l'est quelle heure ?… HEIN ??? 7H00 ???????? Mais c'est tôt !!! 

Surtout si vous savez que je me suis levé pour appeler ma sœur à 3H00 Du mat… je crois bien que je vais regretter cette décision… je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas l'appeler…

Avec un peu de chance, elle se sera pas encore couchée, quoique je sais pas quelle heure il est chez elle…

Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle n'ai pas fait de bêtises !!!!!

Je sors discrètement de ma chambre, sans faire de bruit bien entendu pour ne pas réveiller les autres… et là, une scène plus que…comment la qualifier ?…

Inhabituelle…  s'offre devant mes yeux… j'avance pour mieux me rendre compte…

Oui, c'est bien le sabre de Wufei qui est planté dans la porte de sa chambre… ça va encore coûter une fortune de la faire « encore » réparer…

Doucement, j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre mais une résistance s'oppose à mon action. 

Je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour retrouver notre chinois national étendu sur le sol…

_Wufei… Wufei…

Rien n'y fait… il n'a pas l'air de se réveiller… soudain, il me prend par surprise dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui en murmurant un vague « Sally »…

Nan mais je rêve… même dans son sommeil, il trouve encore le moyen de penser à elle… faites qu'ils ne jouent pas au docteur, Allah !!

Tant bien que mal, je vais tenter une approche plus directe.

_Wufei, ce n'est pas Sally !! Lâches moi !!!

_…pas Sally… Zechs, tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais me rendre visite… je me serais déshabillé…

Kerps !!! Obsédé !!!

Tant pis, on utilise les grands moyens…

_DEBOUT LA DEDANS C'EST LA GUERRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hein,  quoi ??!! WINNER ?????????????? MAIS  KESKETUFOUSDANSMACHAMBREACETTEHEURECI?????????????????????

_Wufei, enfin tu te réveilles!!!… lâches moi je te prie.

Il s'exécute… sauvé !!! Si je dois encore le réveiller en sursauts, j'utiliserais cette méthode qui se révèle très éfficace…

 Mais je vais avoir quelques questions a à lui poser au mini dragon moi…

_Wufei… c'est quoi ce sabre dans la porte d'entrée ?

_Rien… j'ai fait un rêve étrange… il y avait une folle, et j'ai…

_Wufei… je t'ai dit que je pouvais faire quelque chose contre le somnambulisme !! 

_Mais je ne suis pas somnambule !!!!

_Bon, essaie de retirer ce sabre de cette porte et retourne te coucher…

mais chuis pas fatigué !! et je suis sur de pas avoir rêvé !! l'autre faillée du bocal était bien là !!!

*************

Hum… je vais donc aller… mais qu'est ce que ???

Le mur vibre ?? et… ça vient de la chambre de Duo et Heero…

Et… cette sensation… oh Allah !! qu'est ce qui se trame là dedans ?

…

Tout compte fait, je ne préfère même pas savoir !!! Mon empathie a parlé…

Hum, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser là dedans !!!

…kerps !! mais qu'est ce que je pense maintenant ??! Les autres commencent à avoir une trèèèèès mauvaise influence sur moi…

Bon… tiens, au fait, je n'ai toujours pas dit à Trowa ce qui me concernait… si il voit que je l'ai dit à ma sœur avant lui alors que je lui avait(en quelques sortes)  promis de le lui dire en premier, il va… comment qualifierais Duo cette situation ?

… Criser… oui… Trowa va criser. 

Hum… il est tôt, mais si je veux éviter ma sœur, car la connaissant, elle est sûrement en train de monter sur ses grands chevaux à faire sone expédition, mieux vaut que je lui en parle…

Je vais aller le faire juste après mon coup de fil…

Trowa attendra si il en veulent pas tous avoir ma sœur sur le dos…

**************

Hum… mais qu'est ce que je fais là…

Hum ?? C'est quoi ça ?

Oh oh, Quatre… je savais pas que tu t'étais laissé pousser une mèche comme papa !!

La porte est entrouverte… oh!! Tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois !!!

Tes pieds dépassent largement les miens… tes jambes aussi et… t'es vachement musclé…

Le doute m'envahi soudain…

_Heu… Quatre ? Quatre, c'est toi ?

_Non, c'est Trowa… Quatre , c'est la chambre à côté.

_Ah, merci… HEIN????????????

_Oh non, pas encore !!!_

_Je crois m'être*encore* gourrée de chambre…_

***

Au cri poussé par la personne qui avait prit possession de sa chambre, Trowa alluma la lumière pouvant ainsi voir le visage de… cet invité surprise… ou plutôt le visage de cette invitée…

Elle le dévisagea… longtemps, avant de pousser un autre cri strident…

_KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais c'est quoi ce grand escogriffe??!!!

****************

Je viens d'entendre un cri… 

Allah !!! C'était une voix de femme!!!

Et malheureusement pour moi, je connais trop bien cette voix !!!

Seigneur, je sens que je vais encore m'attirer des ennuis… La plus grande plaie du monde après les guerres et les maladies, c'est bien Yasha quand elle a décidé de s'occuper des affaires des autres !!! Elle peut  être charmante des fois, mais quand elle a décidé de rendre service… c'est la galère !!!

Je lâche tout de suite le combiné du téléphone pour me précipiter dans les escaliers.

A mon arrivée en haut, je vois Heero sortir et Duo simplement enveloppé dans une couverture… contrairement à Heero, il n'a pas remis de boxer…

Wufei aussi sort précipitamment de sa chambre… il a heureusement réussi à enlever ce maudit sabre de sa porte !

Ils sont tous devant la chambre de Trowa…

…

………

……………..

Allah !!!!! LE PIRE EST ARRIVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ahah !! je le savais Winner que je rêvais pas !!!!!! regarde !! c'est elle qui est venu perturber mon sommeil !!!!_je le savais que j'étais pas fous, je le savais !!!_

_Eh, mais c'est  elle qui est intervenu au moment où… hum, passons les détails !! elle m'a empêché de dormir moi aussi !!!_a cause d'elle j'ai pas pu rattraper mes heures de sommeil…mais bon, je me console… hee-chan a su me les faire passer autrement !^^_

_Hn… qui c'est ?_ que je puisse la  remercier, grâce à elle, j'ai passé une nuit de…hum !! enfin, j'ai passé une nuit des plus mouvementées avec Duo… elle reste combien de temps ?_

Allah !!! Ma télépathie est de retour !! Ca faisait longtemps !!!

Hum, bon, concentrons nous sur le problème n°1…

_dis moi Cachou, c'est moi le problème n°1 ?! demanda Yasha.

_Heu ? Quat'man, tu connais cette folle ??

_la folle, tu sais ce qu'elle te dis espèce de baka natté ?!

_…_HEY !!!!c'est MON baka natté !!!!_

___C'est bon l'asiat', je te le laisse TON baka natté, mais arrête de me lancer ce genre de regards qui disent…

_Hn…_Omae o korosu..._

_Ca veut dire quoi Oh maet Wo  Keaurausou ?

_…_Mais qui c'est cette fille ? kiticat, va falloir qu'on parle…_

_Winner, qui est cette Onna ?

_Au fait, le chinois, tu m'a toujours pas dit ce que ça voulait dire onna…

_Ca veut dire femme textuellement parlant…

_Merci le natté… FEMME ???? Mais tu serais pas macho sur les bords toi ??!

_Quatre, qui c'est ?

_Ouais Kittikat, qui c'est ?

_Winner…

_Quatre ?

Oh, allah !! je me suis fourré dans un de ces pétrins !!!

Mais bon… tant pis, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à assumer…

_Les gars, je vous présente… Yasha… c'est… ma… ma…

_Ta ta ta ? Ta quoi ?

J'ai du mal à déglutir tout à coup… je respire un bon coup… tout le monde me regarde, y comprit Trowa et Yasha…

Oh ce regard inquisiteur !

_Yasha est ma sœur, et elle est télépathe…

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, encore dans le lit du grand escogriffe…

_C'est bizarre mais je me sens de trop dans cette histoire…_

_Winner, il va falloir que tu nous explique…

A suivre…

Sakura : non j'ai dit !!!!!

Duo : mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : puisque je te dis que c'est non !!!!

Duo : dit aussi que tu sais pas !!!

Sakura : mais si je sais !!!

Duo :alors t'es quoi ?

Sakura : tout d'abord, on va dire que je suis une auteuse…

Duo : mais c'est pas une espèce en soit ça !!!

Sakura : mais euh !! moi z'aussi je suis un ange !!!

Duo : toi, un ange ? laisse moi rire !!!

Sakura : bein, justement ! je suis une petite chose toute gentille et toute douce en soi…

Duo : mais non, toi…

Sakura : tu veux une deathfic en perspective avec toi dedans ?*regard qui tue*

Duo : Glaps !

Sakura : alors je suis un ange !^^*chibi eyes*


	9. quand l'empathie déraille 9

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : …

Duo : je peux le dire ça au moins ?? Onegai ???

Sakura : …-_- bon… d'accord…

Duo : donc, en genre cette fois ci : délire, délire , et encore et toujours un bon délire made-in-Sakura (car nous la connaissons à force, on ne s'étonne plus !^^), et sûrement explications dans ce chapitre…

Quatre : c'est bizarre, mais je peux sentir que ça va être ma fête…

Duo et Sakura : avec ou sans empathie ?

Quatre : -_-… Allah, aide moi !!!

Disclamer : vous vous en doutez je suppose ?

Duo : vas y, dis le !!!

Sakura : ça te fait toujours autant plaisir hein, avoues le !!!

Duo : le fait qu'on ne t'appartienne pas ? Hum… voui, assez !! alors ?

Sakura : tu viens de le dire, vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais !

Duo : RAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! TRAITRESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : oh là, tout de suite les grands mots !!!

Note : Wah !!! neuf chapitres !! déjà !!!

Duo : et dire que ça devait être un one shot… T'as décidé de continuer à nous faire des misères encore longtemps ?

Sakura : tu me juge mal sur ce coup là. Je t'ai encore rien fait…de mal en tout cas !!

Quatre : et c'est pas toi qui a  une sœur envahissante !!!

Sakura : j'ai trouvé que ça pour continuer tes aventures !!!

Duo : et elles touchent à leur fin QUAND « les aventures de Quat'chan ? »

Sakura : 'sais pas… quand j'aurais de l'inspiration pour faire une fin digne de ce nom !!

Duo : -_-… quelque chose me dit que c'est pas pour tout de suite…

Merci à Miss ShInIgAmI, Hathor, Chtite Elfe, Kaoro, Aura, Luna, Law, Azaléa, Tahiri-chan, et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour cette fic !(je suis désolée si j'en oublie, mais je vous remercie tous très fort quand même !^^)

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap9 

Dans le salon, 5 garçons étaient réunis autour de la table basse, en compagnie d'une personne intruse au foyer des terroristes.

Tous étaient vêtus de pyjamas ou ne portaient qu'un boxer… la seule personne réellement habillée de ce cercle était la-dite intruse en question…

Heero s'était assis à côté de Duo et profitait que celui ci ne porte qu'un simple boxer(car il avait décidé de s'habiller un minimum ) pour laisser sournoisement sa main sur son genou .

Quatre se trouvait assis aux côtés de Trowa, quant à Wufei… il devait supporter une présence féminine qui ne cessait de gigoter sur ses genoux.

_Rah !!! Onna, si tu veux rester, tu arrêtes tout de suite ces mouvements incessants !!!

_Nan, moi c'est Yasha. Et si je gigote, c'est parce que t'es pas confortable !

_Grr…

_Nan, pas « grr » Yasha ! répète : Ya-Sha…

_Pff…_onna stupide…_

Pour toute réponse, Wufei se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête, et lança un regard foudroyant à son expéditeur.

_ça, c'est pour la remarque macho et sarcastique !!!

_Hn… mais pourquoi tu as…Tu… ONNA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Who !!!! C'est bon, cri pas, mon oreille n'est pas à 30 kilomètres, nom de… hum.

_Tu as lu dans mon esprit !!!!!!

_Je plaide non coupable !!! Tu l'as pensé trop fort…^_^

_RAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! ONN…hmf !!!

_Oui oui, oui;, je sais, onna... mais tu deviens lourd à la fin ! A croire que tu connais que ça comme mot !!

_HmfHmf !!!!!_Onna stupide !! enlèves ta main  ou je…_

_Ou quoi ? qu'est ce que tu va bien pouvoir faire, hein ? me mordre ? Si tu continue à dire ou penser le mot « onna », je vais aller dans tes pensées les plus intimes… et tu ne te doute pas de ce que je peux faire avec !!!

__Ah oui, …je ne te crois pas…_

___Quand j'aurais dit à Sally que tu rêve aussi d'une certaine Zechs le soir avant de te coucher, elle va faire les yeux ronds ta Sally… Oh, mais c'est pas UNE certaine Zechs, mais UN certain Zechs!! t'es HMF !!!!!!

Une scène des plus comiques se déroulait sous les yeux des jeunes gens, à savoir un jeune chinois littéralement enfoncé dans son fauteuil de cuir avec une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux, ayant elle même une main sur les lèvres du jeune homme : tous deux avaient le même but, empêcher l'autre de parler en faisant le concours du regard le plus meurtrier.

Tous deux étaient rouges, à la différence que le chinois était rouge de honte et de colère alors que la jeune arabe était rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène que provoquait la pression de la main de son adversaire.

_Bon vous avez fini tous les deux ?!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour faire face à Quatre qui venait de se lever de son fauteuil…  avec son empathie, ce n'était déjà pas facile de cibler toutes les émotions de ces deux là, mais si sa télépathie s'en mêlait…

Sentant la crise de nerf arriver chez son petit frère, Yasha ôta la première la main de la bouche de Wufei… celui ci du faire de même, mais à contre cœur…

Heero, lui, avait suivit la scène de loin, de très loin, trop occupé à laisser sa main caresser la jambe de Duo tout en continuant sa progression vers son objectif principal…

_HEERO !!!! HENTAI !!!!! 

Au cri indigné poussé par Quatre, d'habitude si réservé, Heero enleva sa main d'un geste vif comme un enfant pris en faute.

_Ca, ça veux dire arrête je suppose ? demanda innocemment Duo.

_Hn.

_Quatre… tu nous expliques ?

_Heu, oui… pardon tous, je… je ne vais pas trop bien…

_C'est ton empathie Quat'man ?

_Oui… et non… Heero, taches de calmer tes hormones deux secondes je t'en prie !!!

Heero était contrarié mais ne laissa rien paraître…

Hn… après la réunion, on retourne se coucher je suppose… mais Duo va encore être excité comme une puce et va mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs… il va falloir le calmer un peu… ou l'épuiser… Mission acceptée !

Hélas pour le pauvre Quatre, son empathie était déréglée par son don tout nouveau… les deux se mélangeant, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge pivoine avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains…

Trowa le voyant, allait mettre son bras autour des épaules de Quatre pour le rassurer quand il stoppa son geste…

Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire… 

Quatre ne savait plus si il fallait qu'il remercie son ami ou qu'il soit fâché contre lui pour ne pas lui montrer assez d'affection…

_Hum… je vois…

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe onn…heu, ton nom déjà ?

_Yasha, mais c'est pas le plus grave.

Elle descendit des genoux du chinois, qui ne bénit jamais autant les dieux anciens qu'à ce moment, et alla voir son cadet.

Doucement, elle posa une main sur son front, une sur son cœur…

Comme par enchantement, Quatre se senti tout de suite mieux… plus de pensées envahissantes… plus de sentiments confondus…

Il ne restait plus que Quatre…

Juste Quatre…

Que c'est bon d'être enfin maître de soi même ! 

_N'est ce pas petit frère ?_

…_Que ?? Yasha ?_

.._Chut… calmes toi… si tu n'arrive pas à te détendre et à cerner ta personne, jamais tu ne pourras contrôler ton don Quatre…_

…_Je… j'arrive à communiquer avec toi… comment ?_

.._En fait, nous entendons réciproquement les pensées de l'autre… mais il est vrai que j'ai développé ma télépathie et que j'arrive à parler dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui n'est pas télépathe…_

_Dites donc tous les deux, on peux participer à ce dialogue de sourds ?

_Oh, excuses moi Duo… je suis navré…je…

_C'est pas grave Quat'chan ! Explique nous juste en gros les petites choses qu'on veux savoir…

_Je vous l'ai dit déjà, mais bon. Mes amis, je vous présente ma sœur, Yasha.

_On connais…

cette même phrase prononcée en même temps par les G-boys fit légèrement pouffer Quatre et s'indigner sa sœur.

_Yasha, je te présente Heero, Duo, Trowa, et Wufei…

_Oh, je connais ! 

Elle fit un sourire sadique…_ce sera une petite vengeance personnelle pour tus ceux qui auront tenté de lever la main, ou le sabre sur moi !_

Elle avait utilisé sa télépathie de sorte que les G-boys entendent…

Ils sentirent une sueur froide tous au même moment…

_Donc, le premier, c'est un pervers notoire…

Heero eu brusquement envie de dégainer son Gun mais malheureusement pour celui ci, il était resté dans sa chambre…

_Le deuxième est un schizophrène doublé d'un goinfre qui ne dit pas non aux avances du pervers et qui aime bien passer une nuit entière sans être dérangé…quelque soit son activité, bien entendu…

Duo avait envie d'être 6 pieds sous terre ou de changer de continent…

_Le troisième… bah, j'ai pas grand chose à lui reprocher moi au grand escogriffe… tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est une super bouillotte !!! 

Trowa se senti rougir… une des rares fois dans sa vie où ça lui arrivait… lui aussi avait brusquement envie de changer de continent…

_Quand au dernier mais pas le moindre, c'est un obsédé sexuel doublé d'un psychopathe,  hystérique et limite coincé dans certaines situation et macho sur les bords…  

Wufei eu une envie soudaine de laminer l'arabe à coups de sabre, mais se contenta de murmurer un « onna » à peine audible…

_Et donc comme tu vois Cachou, on a fait connaissance !!

_je vois… hum !

_Heu, Quatre… pourquoi ta sœur est elle ici ?

_Ah… LA question… eh bien, en fait… vous vous souvenez de la bataille de polochon ?

_Oui Winner… mes draps en soie étaient recouverts de plumes !!!

_Ce jour là, je me suis cogné la tête en tombant…

Duo baissa la tête à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir. Heero lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira à lui…

Autant en profiter… 

Yasha aurait bien dit quelque chose, mais elle se dit que le natté avait plus besoin de réconfort plutôt qu'on lui dise que son mec restait un obsédé quelles que soient les situations…

_En me réveillant, je me suis découvert un nouveau don… sûrement que la table à cogné à un endroit sensible de ma tête. A mon réveil, j'entendais les pensées de tout le monde… et je les entend toujours.

Blush pour tout le monde.

Alors c'était ça… oh, Quatre, si j'avais su… 

_Quat'chan… t'as plus à dire que c'est pas ma faute là… oh seigneur !!! moi et ma bêtise !!!!_

_Winner a entendu toutes nos pensées depuis le début… rah !!! je suis déshonoré !!!_

_Hn… si Quatre a entendu toutes mes pensées sur Duo, il est normal qu'il ai eu un tel comportement ces derniers temps… espérons que ça n'empiète pas sur les missions futures !_

_Arrêtez de culpabiliser et de vous lamenter tous !!!! Grâce à vous, j'ai réussi à surmonter un peu ce… heu, petit inconvénient…

Tous relevèrent la tête vers lui, Duo toujours serré contre son Heero .

_je suis télépathe maintenant… va falloir assumer… ^^

Ils s'accordèrent tous un léger sourire… même Trowa car il savait que Quatre apprécierais… Il avait besoin de leur soutien  maintenant plus que jamais…

_Et voilà pourquoi ma sœur est ici…

_C'était elle que t'as appelé ce matin à 3H00 ?

_Oui… car là où elle habite, il y a un décalage horaire… mais elle ne devait pas arriver avant demain !!! Hein, Yasha !!!

_^_^ Je voulais te faire une surprise !!! ça va faire si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !!!

_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi cette onn… heu, fille est ici !

_C'est bien mini Dragon ! Tu progresses !!!

_GRRRRRRRRR !!! ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

_Oh, c'est si décevant après une telle progression dans le monde du vocabulaire !

_GRRRRRRRR !!!!!

_Hum, excusez moi, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle est là, MOI !!

_Oui Duo… Ma sœur est télépathe, et elle sait contrôler ce don…

_Donc je vais rester ici !!!!!

_QUOI ??????????????UNE ONNA ICI ????

_Une onna télépathe en plus…Quat'chan, elle est pas sérieuse ?!

_si si, je suis sérieuse !!!! je vais rester ici un bon moment, et je vais apprendre à Quatre à contrôler son don !

_Il faut du temps pour apprendre ?

_Oh non, t'inquiètes pas le natté !! Mais j'ai envie de profiter un peu de mon frère !!! alors mon séjour sera illimité !!!!

les visages  des G-boys se décomposèrent à une vitesse jamais atteinte jusqu'à lors…

_Je vais prendre ta valise dans l'entrée.

_Merci, heu… ton nom c'est quoi ?

_Duo.

_Ah, merci Duo ! N'oublie pas de prendre les autres aussi !!!

_ ?? agru ?? Comment ça les autres ?

_Bah oui !! j'ai pas pu toutes les mettre dans la maison, donc j'ai laissé les autres dehors…

Tous les G-boys se levèrent pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le jardin…

Au minimum 5 valises d'une taille impressionnante étaient entassées sur la pelouse à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Ils étaient tous médusés, la bouche entrouverte…

Le séjour promettait d'être long…

A suivre…

Sakura : mouais !!!!! et un de plus !!!

Duo : … combien de temps et de chapitre crois tu qu'elle va rester ?

Sakura : hum… sais pas !^^ faut voir !!!

Tous : on est pas sortis de l'auberge -_- 

Sakura : une review pour consoler les G-boys ?^^


	10. quand l'empathie déraille 10

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : franchement, pour écrire CA, vous vous posez encore la question ?T_T

Genre : Délire-made-in-Sakura-marque-déposée, OCC (merci à Mimi d'avoir trouvé un genre de plus à cette fic !^^)

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi… ça veut pas dire que je peux pas m'amuser un peu à leurs dépends !^^

Duo : j'aime pas la tête qu'elle fait quand elle dit ça…

Sakura : mais non, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal !! I run, I hide, but I never kill the G-boys !(dixit autre fane de Gundam Wing!^^)

Duo: c'est censé me rassurer?

Sakura : bien sur !

Duo : c'est pas parce que tu ne tue pas les G-boys que t'as pas plusieurs moyens de leur pourrir la vie !

Sakura : ou de l'embellir… ça dépendra de l'attitude que tu aura… conclusion ?

Duo : j'me tiens sage !

Sakura : C'est bien ! je t'offrirai une peluche Heero à Noël… Tu me prêterais celui grandeur nature en échange ?

Duo : et c'est moi qui suis irrécupérable ? *_* 

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mails!! Continuez à en envoyer, ça me booste pour faire les chapitres !(et puis surtout, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir si cette fic vous plait !^^)

**Sora** : C'est gentil, merci pour tes compliments sur ma fic !^^ J'avais une légère idée pour faire un couple, dont celui que tu m'a proposé(c'est que la fic avance !^), mais bon, je sais toujours pas avec qui caser la sœur Winner !^^o Mais bon, j'y travaille !^^ 

**Mimi Yui** : Marchi d'aimer cette fic !^^ Ca me fait super plaisir !^^ Mais bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !^^

Yakoku : Bah…#^_^o# merci !^^ je saurais pas quoi te dire d'autre !^^ C'est gentil de suivre mes fics de cette façon ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Law **: Tu sais, je crois que t'es pas la seule à vouloir consoler notre Dudule !^^ seulement, j'en connais au moins un qui te tuera sur place, et plusieurs autres qui voudrons prendre ta place si jamais t'arrive à approcher Duo !^^(ses fanes !^) Ne t'inquiète pas pour Yasha, j'ai bien l'intention de pimenter cette fic longtemps avec elle !^^(bah, quelques chapitres de plus quoi !^^)

**Sephy** : je suis contente que ma fic te fasse bien délirer !^^ C'est le but en fait, donc c'est positif !^^ Merci beaucoup !^^

**Chtite Elfie** : Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic !^^(viens de retrouver le dit mail !^^lol), bah… voilà la suite ! (Hee-chan pervers le retour !! MWAHAHAHA !!)

**Cassandre** : je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, tu sais, ça me fait très plaisir ! Donc, j'espère que la suite te procurera autant de plaisir à la lecture que les précédents chapitres^^

**Shinidanie** : Comme tu vois, Heero n'est pas (mais alors pas du tout) dépourvu de sentiments(douteux, comme tu m l'as si bien suggéré !^^) J'espère que la suite av te plaire !^^

**Hathor** : désolé d'avoir négligé la description de Trowa dans le dernier chapitre !^^o donc, oui, je déclare pour me faire pardonner que Trowa n'est pas une simple bouillotte, mais un apollon, un Dieu, etc(je sais pas si j'aurais l'inspi et la place pour tout te marquer !^^) en tout cas, j'espère bien avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre !^^(en espérant que tu aimes !^^)

**Lian** : alors là, je suis plus que super contente !^^(non seulement t'as participé à l'idée de la fic grâce à tes défis aidée de Lyra, mais si en plus tu aime la fic, chuis trop contente !^^) J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Kaoro** : Tu as raison, les G-boys vont subir l'arrivée de la sœur de Quatre ! et qui plus est, je pense que tu ne sera plus la seule à dire : pauvres G-boys !^^

**Makena** : eh be… ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant cette fic, ça me va droit au cœur !^^ En espérant que la suite te fasse autant délirer que les chapitres précédents !^^*Sakura impressionnée*

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Tu sais, y'a pas que les reviews qui consolent les G-boys, mais ça aide !^^ Mais ils sont fort, ils survivrons à la déferlante Sakura ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! 

**Shin Maxwell** : mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, j'ai pas l'intention d'échapper à tes messages !^^ J'espère que tu as aimé !^^(en attendant, bosse bien de ton côté aussi !^^)

**Azalea** : la suite ? en veux tu, en voilà !^^ C'est vrai que Wufyfy n'en a pas encore fini avec cette fic… et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois bien que ça ne fait que commencer !^^

**Shiryu** : je suis contente que tu adore mes fics !^^(merci beaucoup !^^o) J'espère que le chapitre va te satisfaire !^^

**Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fic !**

       Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap.10 

Avec une valise dans les mains chacun, les G-boys montèrent difficilement les escaliers, suivis de près par leur « nouvelle invitée incrustée de force » (dixit Duo)

Gosh !!!! Elle est lourde sa valise !!! Mais qu'est ce que la sœur de Quat'man peux bien faire avec 5 valises ?!… qui pèsent une tonne de surcroît !!!

Maugréant mentalement à son aise, Duo portait avec difficulté la lourde charge qui l'encombrait…

Quand ils furent tous arrivés en haut de l'escalier, Wufei posa une question subsidiaire :

_Alors ? Où est ce qu'on va la mettre ?

_D'abord, commence par dire mon prénom quand tu parles de moi mini dragon.

_Mais il est vrai que nous ne savons pas où loger ta sœur Quatre.

___Oui Trowa…

_Winner… on a qu'à mettre Yui et Maxwell dans la même chambre. Au point où ils en sont de toutes manières…

_WUFFY !!!!! TU VA PAYER !!!!!

 Au moment où Duo allait se jeter sur Wufei, Heero le reteint pas sa natte ce qui le fit lamentablement tomber le nez dans la moquette aux pieds du choinois qui lui lançait un regard plus que sarcastique…

Duo se redressa sur un coude tout en restant au sol et regarda Wufei droit dans les yeux, un sourire Shinigami plaqué sur le visage.

Wufei ne s'en démonta pas pour autant…

_Alors Maxwell ? On mord la poussière ?

_Je sais pas Wuffy… Mais je pense qu'avec Zechs vous avez déjà du expérimenter plus d'une fois les joies de la moquette !!!

_MAXWELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Eh, Wuffy, tu t'en prend à la onna !!! Même si t'es pas du genre discret, j'étais pas au courrant !

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la onna ?

_CA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tout le monde se tu et regarda Quatre avec des yeux ronds. Ca faisait deux fois au moins depuis le début de la matinée que l'arabe montrait de l'autorité. Il était rouge et haletant, ses nouveaux dons ne lui rendant pas la vie facile…

_ALORS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER ET TOUT DE SUITE PAR CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR A SUPORTER VOS GAMINERIES SI TÔT LE MATIN !!!!!!!!!

Silence.

Quatre reprit son souffle et sa calma.

_Désolé, mais j'en ai plus que marre d'avoir tout ça dans ma tête… vous comprenez ?

_T'inquiètes Quatre, on peut comprendre… on jouera les gamins dehors quand tu sera pas là !

_Merci Duo… mais décidez vous quand même.

Heero avança en direction de Duo d'une démarche féline, le souleva par la taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille de sa voix la plus douce et sensuelle possible en le plaquant contre son torse :

_Ca te dérange tant que ça de dormir avec moi ?[1]

Duo prit une jolie couleur tomate à en concurrencer les plus beaux légumes du potager. [2]

_Heu… non, non, ça me dérange pas…

_Alors la question est réglée. Yasha dormira dans la chambre de Duo et Duo dormira dans ma chambre.

_Attends que j'aille récupérer mes affaires d'abord.

_Je n'aurais donc pas l'occasion d'aller farfouiller dans les fin fonds de ta petite vie privée ?

_Non Yasha, t'auras décidément pas le temps.

_Dommage… même si je n'ai pas besoin de trouver ton journal intime pour connaître ta vie…

_Tu serais désagréablement surprise si tu savais ce qu'il y avait dans mes souvenirs…

Voyant la tête que faisait le natté à l'évocation de ses souvenirs dont les plus douloureux commençaient à refaire surface, Yasha ne chercha pas à en savoir plus… ce qui avait commencé sur le ton de la rigolade allait finir en larmes si quelque chose ne dérapait pas… 

Duo voyant la mine qu'elle prenait sous la culpabilité sortit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant d'aller en vitesse débarrasser sa chambre pour faciliter l'installation de la nouvelle visiteuse. 

Une fois tout ça finit, tous décidèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs couches respectives.

Mais avant de refermer sa porte, Wufei prononça une dernière parole qui déstabilisa quelque peu la jeune Winner.

_J'espère pour toi que t'as pas le sommeil léger et que les murs sont bien insonorisés… je te dis ça par expérience…

Et sur ce il referma la porte.

Sur le seuil, Yasha ne semblait pas capter du premier coup, et lorsque l'idée fit « tilt » dans son esprit, elle rougit et claqua la porte en remerciant Allah silencieusement d'emporter toujours avec elle des boules qui insonorisaient les oreilles lorsqu'elle partait en voyage…

****************

Le matin, enfin, l' après midi, pour le petit déjeuné, chacun descendit à son rythme dans la cuisine, ayant passé une nuit assez courte au départ que tous avaient bien rattrapé.

La pendule accrochée au mur affichait 14H00.

Trowa était attablé devant son bol en lisant son journal pendant que Quatre beurrait ses tartines.

Avec lui, l'empathe pouvait être sur de garder l'esprit serein, jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

Toute la matinée, il ne cessa de se remémorer les paroles de sa sœur…

_« si tu n'arrive pas à te détendre et à cerner ta personne, jamais tu ne pourras contrôler ton don Quatre… »_

toute la matinée, il s'y était entraîné, et apparemment, l'expérience commença à porter ses fruits puisque le début de l'après midi se passa sans encombres… mais si c'était si simple, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux à déjeuner… qu'allait-il se passer à l'arrivée des autres ?

Déjà, il pouvait entendre le pas traînant du chinois dans l'escalier avec ses bougonnements matinaux habituels…

Il s'assit sans douceur, ou plutôt, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise en laissant échapper un bref « jour tout le monde »

Oh ! A n'en pas douter, le chinois n'avait pas pu rattraper totalement sa nuit…

Rah… m'apprendra a avoir un lit juste séparé par un mur de celui des deux chauds lapins d'à côté…

Quatre sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il devait appliquer le « DCR » pour garder l'esprit alerte…

Détente, Concentration, Relaxation…

Mais tous ses principes ne durèrent qu'un temps lorsque le couple Maxwell/Yui débarqua dans les escaliers, l'un faisant à lui tout seul le bruit d'un troupeau d'éléphants et rayonnant, l'autre prenant son temps, mais gardant un léger sourire en coin équivoque… 

Tous deux avaient passé une… heu, courte nuit, mais riche en expériences nouvelles…

Wha !!! Oh My God !! Je savais pas que Heero était aussi doué !! Il caches bien son jeu le bougre !!! Mais c'était fantastique… puis il me l'a dit, et ça, je le garderais toujours en mémoire… ces deux petits mots qui ont su me faire chavirer… Ah, là là !!![3]

Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps… je dois remercier Duo pour ça… On remet ça ?

Quatre faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine et trowa lui donna une grande tape dans le dos pour lui faire recracher le morceau de biscotte apparemment coincé dans sa gorge.

Pour les rassurer(et surtout pour tenter de leur faire croire que ce n'était pas de leur faute), Quatre leur adressa un sourire, après avoir craché le morceau de biscotte qui atterri malencontreusement dans les cheveux de Wufei(qui se trouvait heureusement endormi la tête dans son bout de pain à la confiture, donc il ne pu s'en rendre compte^^)

Heero prit avec tendresse Duo dans ses bras et lui déposa avec tendresse un baiser sur la joue.

Une seule pensée vint à l'esprit de quatre à cet instant… KAWAI !!!!!!!!!!!

Au bruit de pas légers dans les escaliers, tous se retournèrent y compris Wufei qui avait levé sa tête allègrement badigeonnée de confiture à la fraise, pour voir arriver sur le seuil de la porte la sœur de Quatre, pas très bien réveillée…

Ils en restèrent bouche bée, leur mâchoire s'affaissant de quelques centimètres…et Duo plaquant ses mains sur les yeux de Heero.

Yasha Winner  était sur le pas de la porte avec pour simple habit une petite nuisette blanche sui lui arrivait très haut dessus des genoux. Elle s'étira en baillant, ce qui laissa voir à Wufei (qui avait les yeux rivés sur la sœur de Quatre) une petite culotte en dentelle blanche…

Elle est habillée comme la play-mate du magasine du mois dernier… reste calme Wufei Chang… on ne course pas 3 lièvres à la fois… deux ça suffit…quoi que…

_Jour tout le monde…

Et disant cela dans le manque de réveil le plus complet, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, qui se trouvait bizarrement à côté de Wufei…

 Etait ce ou non une Coïncidence ? Telle fut la question…

Quatre, n'écoutant que son côté mère poule, alla en 4e vitesse lui chercher une robe de chambre et aussi un bavoir pour Wufei qui commençait très sérieusement à mettre de la confiture partout sur ses vêtements…

Eh bein, la journée commence bien, se dit Trowa en voyant le jeune fille endormie sur sa chaise la tête en arrière, Quatre arriver au triple galop et qui entreprit de passer le peignoir sur sa sœur pour mettre après un bavoir autour du cou de Wufei, et Duo qui gardait jalousement les mains sur son Heero tout en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la concurrence, si concurrence il y avait…

A suivre…

Duo : c'est bon ? t'as fini le chapitre ?

Sakura si t'interviens, c'est sûrement que c'est fini !!

Duo : C'est du psychopatagisme que tu nous a fait là !!

Sakura : me pique pas mes expressions, je te prie !!! surtout que c'est même pas une expression à moi en plus !^^ 

Duo : Tu m'a fait porter une valise de 3.5 t !!!

Sakura : et c'est tout ?

Duo : Comment ça c'est tout ?!

Sakura : bon, chuis fatiguée… t'as dormi jusqu'à 14H00, moi, je vais me coucher…

Duo : attends !! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !!!

Sakura : on en reparles au prochain chapitre, d'accord ?

Duo : envoyez des reviews, qu'elle fasse une suite et que je puisse régler mes comptes !!

Sakura : des promesses, toujours des promesses !!

Note après avoir écrit le chapitre : Mais c'est vachement court !… Hum… Je pense que je mettrai le prochain chapitre rapidement pour me faire pardonner !^^

  


* * *

[1] Wah !! Bave !! Hee-chan avec une voix sensuelle comme ça… je sais , c'est totalement et irrémédiablement OCC… mais que voulez vous !!

[2] Non, Réléna n'est  normalement pas présente dans cette fic… sauf si l'envie me prend de faire durer le plaisir !

Duo : sadique !!

Sakura : meuh c'est une blague !!! boude pas, je plaisantais !!

[3] Là, vous avez le choix pour les deux petits mots : 

1) Aï Shiteru

2) Prends moi

3) Je t'aime

4) … a vous de choisir !! peut être a-t-il dit les trois à la suite !(ce serait trop mignon ! mais c'est surtout au numéro 1 que je pensais…)


	11. quand l'empathie déraille 11

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : vous voyez, elle est pas morte !!!

Sakura : ouais bein c'est pas grâce à toi !!!

Duo : et en plus, elle est redevenue comme avant !!!… conclusion, on va souffrir…

Sakura : nan, TU vas souffrir !!!

Duo : mais tu aimes les histoires qui finissent bien, non ?

Sakura : oui, mais je pourrais faire une exception… ou faire une autre fic… au choix !^^

Duo : j'ai dit que j'étais DESOLE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo: nan, cette fois, je ne dirais pas que tu t'acharnes sur nous !^_^

Sakura :…-_- 

Genre : OCC, Délire-made-in-Sakura-marque-déposée, Lynchage de G-boys…nan, c'était une blague !! Me tapez pas !!!

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… par contre, Yasha est un de mes persos

Duo : et elle va nous pourrir la vie encore longtemps ?

Yasha : attends !! j'ai même pas encore commencé !!!

Sakura et Duo : *sueur froide*

Je fais d'énormes bisous et des mercis de la taille d'un Gundam à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ou des mails pour cette fic !^^ j'avais promis un nouveau chapitre rapidement, le voici !^^ Le premier d'une série de long chapitres !^^

Laissez moi un message lorsque vous aurez lu !^^ y'a un bouton bleu en bas pour ça, et ça me fait toujours super plaisir !^^

Note d'après : Gomen nasai pour avoir mi deux fois le même chapitre sur ff.net TT_TT !!!!!!!!!!

Donc, je suis à peine revenue que je vous met de nouveaux chapitres !^^voili voulou !^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez !^^

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap.11 

Dans le salon, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir, Wufei lisait tranquillement un livre en chinois, prenant une pause des plus lascives , le regard perdu dans ses pages et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tranchant avec le jeune homme droit et fier que tous avaient l'habitude de voir.

Au moment où Wufei tournait les pages, un bruit de fond plus que sonore parvint à ses oreilles délicates et le fit sursauter de son siège.

_Encore elle !!!!!_

Des bruits de pas descendants les escaliers, une voix féminine chantant à tût- tête, une silhouette fine et élancée qui sautait une marche sur deux, une chevelure brune mise en bataille par le casque du walkman qu'elle portait sur les oreilles…

Non, décidément, il ne pouvais s'agir que de Yasha Winner, grande sœur de Quatre (âgée de 4 mois de plus que lui), seule onna ayant osé franchir le seuil de cette maison sans avoir subit de réels dommages…

_Salut mini dragon !!!!

_hn… bonjour onna…

_Oh, de bonne humeur encore aujourd'hui encore à ce que je vois ?

_Hn…

_Oh, mais c'est très intéressant ce que tu nous lit là !!!

_RAH !!! Ca ne te concerne pas !!!!!!

_J'ai la même petite culotte dans mes armoire…

_Rah !!! Va-t-en onna !!!!

_Puis là aussi… ça aussi je l'ai… bon, faut dire aussi que j'ai beaucoup moins de poitrine que le mannequin de ton magazine, mais ça a pas eu trop l'air de te gêner quand…

_ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rah, c'est bon, crie pas !! Chuis pas sourde !! Je suis certaine que les voisins t'on entendu !!!

_On a pas de voisins onna…

_Si ! 

_Où ça ?

_Ils sont à 3 kilomètres d'ici…^_^ 

_ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_T'es vraiment un rabat joie toi !!!

_et toi une incommensurable calamité doublée d'une enquiquineuse et d'une empêcheuse de tourner en rond !!

_Eh, oh !! Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité non plus…

_GRR…. ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oh, c'est fini les mots d'amour ? Heureusement que mon petit Quatre est parti, sinon, je crois qu'il aurait pété une durite le pauvre chou…

_…

_Ah ! Je t'ai cloué le bec !!

_Onn..

_Chut !!!! je ne veux plus t'entendre !

La jeune fille avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche du chinois, empêchant ainsi tout son de passer la barrière de ses lèvres…

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas facilité la bonne entente entre elle et Wufei.

Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour lui faire des misères comme disait Duo…

A croire que tous les deux s'étaient ligués contre lui et s'étaient passés le mot pour accomplir la même mission : le rendre chèvre !

Maintenant, il comprenais pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient si bien entendus dés le départ…

Après la descente des escaliers qui ne passa pas inaperçue, la jeune fille avait passé la tête sur l'épaule de Wufei pour lire derrière son épaule et avait enlevé le casque musical de ses oreilles.

Comme à son habitude, l'asiatique dissimulait un de ses précieux magasines hentai derrière un gros ouvrage faisant semblant de s'intéresser au contenu de celui ci.

Il s'était cru seul dans la maisonnée, Quatre étant parti avec Trowa à la plage où il n'y avait que peu de monde à cause des températures fraîches de la matinée, et Heero et Duo partis eux aussi, mais pour faire une balade en amoureux…

Il avait donc totalement oublié la présence de la jeune Winner, pourtant présente chez eux depuis 4 jours…

Il était vrai aussi que le chinois n'était pas des plus tolérants, mais il fallait bien admettre aussi que la jeune fille ne faisait rien qui pourrait éviter de compliquer les choses, bien au contraire…

_Bon, je passe l'aspirateur.

_Je suis en train de lire.

_Faut bien faire le ménage de temps en temps, et c'est pas toi avec tes tendances macho qui va t'en charger, je me trompe ?

_…

_Puis c'est pas le bruit qui va t'empêcher de regarder tes images de filles complètement à…

_Pas un mot de plus onna !!!!

_Oh, c'est bon ! De toutes façons, j'ai installé un nouveau dispositif de réducteur de bruits tout droit sortit des usines de ma sœur… une vraie merveille !!

_De qui ? Ta sœur ?

_Nan, le réducteur de bruits !!! Ma sœur… bon, passons le sujet. Hum !

_Moui… Il te serait possible de le mettre dans ma chambre ?

_pour atténuer le bruits des nuits torrides des deux tourtereaux et pour louper ta mine décomposée chaque matin ? Sûrement pas ! je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais d'un tel plaisir ! De plus, il n'est possible de l'installer que sur des objets comme un aspirateur, et donc pas sur un mur… achète toi des boules spéciales pour les oreilles.

_Hn…

_Bon, commençons par le commencement… 

Yasha remit son casque sur les oreilles, empoigna l'aspirateur qui se trouvait non loin de là, et d'une acrobatie digne des plus jolies danseuses, elle commença à passer l'aspirateur dans le salon sans trop de bruits, se trémoussant et virevoltant au son de la musique qui lui atteignait les oreilles, fredonnant parfois sur l'air de la chanson.

Wufei, lui, se remit à sa  *si * passionnante lecture.

La jeune fille passait, repassait et repassait encore sous les yeux du chinois qui ne cessait  de faire un immense effort pour se concentrer sur les pages de son album, et pas sur les dessous de la jupe de la brune qui se soulevait à chacun de ses mouvements trop brusques.

Soudain, elle rencontra une résistance en la personne de la table basse du salon, juste en face de Wufei.

Elle se baisa dont pour mieux guider son appareil dans sa quête de la « chasse à la poussière ».

C'est ce moment là que choisit Wufei pour relever le nez…

Cette fois, il avait plus que du mal à ne pas garder les yeux fixés sur les sous vêtements de la jeune filles juste sous son nez alors que celle ci restait la tête baisée, les jambes droites et le souffle de l'aspirateur lui soufflant sur les jambes atteignant les dessous de la petite jupe… tout comme le regard intéressé de Wufei…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!

La sonnerie du téléphone…

Sonnerie délivratrice pour le chinois lorsque l'arabe éteignit enfin l'aspirateur pour aller répondre au téléphone.

Jamais il ne remercia autant les dieux anciens…

_Wufei !!! C'est pour toi !!!!!!

Nan, il les maudissait.

Qui le dérangeait aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait décidé de ne rien faire ?!

Cette personne allait l'entendre.

_C'est une dénommée Sally !!!!!

… Tout compte fait, cette personne aurait des chances plus que grandes de rester en vie.

Nonchalamment, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'objet en question et prit le combiné des mains de Yasha après que celle ci ai dit d'une voix des plus sensuelles « je te la passe Wuffy chéri » de sorte que Sally puisse entendre, et qu'elle puisse avoir enfin une chance de se venger de ce chinois obsédé …

L'asiatique lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers.

_Allô Sally ? Oui, bonjour mon amour…Qui ? La fille ? Oh, rien, juste la nouvelle femme de chambre…

Cette réflexion lui valu un coussin dans la figure.

_Hn… Non, c'est la sœur de Quatre… oui… non, je ne couche pas avec la femme de chambre ! Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi…

« c'est pas beau de mentir… » se dit Yasha en repensant à la crise de somnambulisme du chinois et aux paroles prononcées dans son sommeil lors de leur première rencontre.

_Hn… oui… cet après midi ? à 14H00 ? Au bar « AC.321 » ? OK, j'y serais. Oui… moi aussi je suis impatient de passer une journée dans tes bras. Au revoir Sally.

Il raccrocha le combiné sous le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille.

_Quoi ?

_Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Chang Wufei.

_Mais de quoi tu parles onna ?

_ « Je n'aime que toi Sally »… « oui, je veux passer une journée dans tes bras »…fit elle en mimant Wufei énamourée, prenant une pose des plus niaises les mains jointes devant son cœur et se déclarant à un être invisible devant elle.

_Et ?

_Moi, je me souviens qu'il n'y avait pas que le nom de Sally que tu prononçais dans ton sommeil !!!

_Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde onna !!!

_Oh, je ne fais que te prévenir, mais un jour, tout ça va  te retomber sur le museau, et tu vas te retrouver tout seul… ou former un ménage à trois…

 _Onna… oh, et puis zut, pourquoi je te parles ! je perds mon temps.

_Tu le perds à quoi ? C'est des minutes perdues à la contemplation de tes magasines hentai ?

_Oui…. NON !!!!!

_Ah ! Ca s'appelle un lapsus révélateur !!!

_Hn…_Onna stupide..._

_Ce coup ci, ce serait plutôt toi qui ferait office de onna stupide. Un jour, tu regrettera Wufei…

_Hn… _et si elle avait raison ?_

_Bien sur que j'ai raison !!!

_Onna…

_Vi ?

_ARRETE DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ne crie pas, je me trouve à moins d'un mètre de toi…

_JUSTEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rah, c'est bon, je préfère te laisser !!!!

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!

_Cette fois onna, JE vais aller répondre.

_Fais donc, je ne prend plus les coups de téléphone pour toi. Je te fais la tête.

_Pff… _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates onna…_

_Oui ? Allô ? Chang Wufei à l'app… Oh !! Zechs !! Ca va ? Oui… oui… tu me manques toi aussi… 

Et voilà… je le savais… si il savait… c'est pas beau de mentir !!! Rah, fichu Wufei !!! 

___oui… un rendez vous avec toi ? Juste nous deux ? Ce serait génial… je…non, rien de spécial en perspective…

Ouh là ! Ca se complique… attention à ce que tu vas dire mini dragon… 

_Aujourd'hui ? ? à 14H00 ? Au bar « AC.321 » ? OK, j'y serais. Oui… moi aussi je suis impatient… Bisous…

Je le savais !! Ce chinois ne sais vraiment pas se tenir… ni se retenir d'ailleurs… 

La jeune fille  sortit de l'embrasure de la porte et fixa le jeune homme, une lueur dans les yeux qui ne disait rien qui vaille pour le pilote de Nataku.

Elle pointa son doigt vers lui à 2 centimètres de son nez, un regard à la limite du sadisme et de la colère.

_Tu t'es trahi mini dragon !

Le chinois resta incrédule.

_Tu peux m'expliquer onna ?

_Tu viens de faire la plus énorme bêtise de ta vie !!! Je savais que tout ça te retomberais sur le museau…

_Non, tu viens de voir comment on gère deux relations amoureuses en même temps !

_Tu viens surtout de donner rendez vous à tes deux relations le même jour, à la même heure endroit, voilà ce que je vois !!!!

_M… oh oh…

_Oui, Oh Oh, c'est le cas de le dire !

Wufei resta blême devant les paroles de la jeune fille.

Effectivement, il venait de des trahir…

Que faire ?

_Moi je te conseillerais de rattraper ton erreur dés que possible…

Le chinois réfléchi, puis regarda Yasha, une lueur mi-colérique, mi-sadique dans le regard à son tour…

_J'ai la solution…

_Que ?… Non… non… Wufei, non !!!!

_Si !!!

_Non je te dis !!!

_Oh si !!!!!!

**************

Quatre et Trowa continuaient leur balade sur la plage. Il était tôt, mais le soleil brillait fort déjà.

Tous deux marchaient pieds nus dans le sable, laissant leurs empreintes imprimées sur le sol, et laissant les vagues de la mer leur lécher légèrement les pieds.

Cette petite promenade avais pour le moins calmé Quatre, et il avait pu faire ses exercices de concentrations que lui avait appris sa sœur.

D'un côté, il la bénissait de lui venir autant en aide, en dépit de son travail, et d'un autre côté, il lui en voulait de s'être immiscée comme ça dans la vie des 5 terroristes…

_Quatre ? Ca va ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Trowa… je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Ca ne te suffis donc pas de te perdre dans celles des autres qu'il faut aussi te perdre dans les tiennes ?

_Trowa, c'est… de l'humour ??!!

_Oui… enfin, je crois que c'en est.

_Et depuis quand ?

_Eh bien, pour tout te dire, ta sœur m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait que je me décoince et que je me déride un peu la face…

_Oh Trowa, je suis désolé pour elle… elle, heu, est très directe. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

_ « Décoinces toi un peu et déride toi la face ! ».

_…^_^ … Excuses la, Yasha est pour le moins…

_Directe ?

_Heu  oui…

_Elle est sympathique je trouve, mais elle est tout le contraire de toi…

_Comment ça ?

_Autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle est exubérante, extravertie, elle a énormément d'humour, elle a beaucoup de charme, elle est pleine de vie, …

_Et moi je ne suis pas bourré de charme et de vie peut être ?

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça Quatre, excuses moi.

_Je plaisantais Trowa. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Il est vrai que nous ne somme pas façonnés de la même façon au niveau caractère, mais que veux tu…

_Oui… Mais vous avez énormément de points communs aussi…

_Comme ?

_Eh bien, vous êtes aussi maniaques du ménage tous les deux…

_Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait du Trowa Barton que je connais ?!

_Je ne fais que reprendre les mots de Duo ce matin…

_Oh, je comprends mieux. Quoi d'autre ?

_Vous aimez tous les deux le thé, vous êtes aussi serviables l'un que l'autre, vous aimez par dessus tout aider les autres et faire passer leur bien être avant le vôtre…

_… C'est gentil.

_Mais non, c'est naturel. Mais il y a une chose qui me chiffonne… 

_Laquelle ?

_Votre différence physique. 

_C'est juste une fille Trowa.

_Quatre, je suis sérieux !!

_Excuses moi, dit l'arabe entre deux éclates de rire. Mais tu sais, autant ma mère était blonde aux yeux bleus, autant mon père était brun aux yeux marrons. Si comme la plupart de mes sœurs sont blondes et me ressemblent, Yasha s'est trouvée une des plus jeunes et une des rares brunes aux yeux marrons. Elle n'a donc pas eu la vie facile tous les jours, alors elle s'est formée une carapace, un masque, d'une personne enjouée et rieuse, et très extravertie.

_Comment sais tu tout ça ?

_Je suis le seul a avoir pu lire le fond de sa pensée. Je crois bien qu'elle est aussi la seule de la famille, avec moi, à avoir un « don ». Elle fait exactement la même chose que Duo, sauf que lui a un but dans la vie.

_… C'est pour ça qu'elle tiens tant à toi…

_Oui. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, enfin, de loin évidemment…

_Comment ça ?

_Dés son plus jeune âge, elle a été envoyée en pensionnat, dans une école des plus prestigieuses. Elle m'envoyais 1 lettre tous les deux jours, puis elle s'est mise au net…

_Et ?

_Elle a envoyé de ses nouvelles tous les jours… Comme elle a des dons particuliers en informatique, elle n'a pas été envoyée dans la même école que mes autres sœurs. Elle est très seule, et c'est pour ça que dés qu'elle peut, elle viens nous voir, négligeant son école.

_Et cette école se trouve où ?

_Au japon. C'est loin de L4…

_Je vois…

_Non pas que mon père ne l'aimais pas, non, mais il pensait qu'elle ne se plaisait pas sur L4, alors qu'elle faisait ça pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle… mais c'est clair que d'avoir 30 enfants n'est pas facile.

_…

_Je… elle me fais de la peine. La sentir si…, enfin… contrastée me fais mal.

_ « contrastée » ??

_Oui… ses sentiments sont d'une part heureux, de l'autre immensément tristes… je la sens désinvolte et très concentrée et appliquée, active et fainéante, tout n'est que contraire dans son esprit… dans son cœur… et elle vit avec. Et le pire dans tout ça, …c'est que ce n'est que maintenant que je prends conscience de tout ça !!!

_Chut, Quatre…

Trowa s'arrêta et prit le blond dans ses bras, tentant de calmer les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage d'ange.

_Quatre, arrêtes…

_Je m'en veux Trowa, je m'en veux !!!

_Tu n'as pas de raisons voyons… Tu aimes ta sœur, c'est normal, mais je suis sur qu'elle n'apprécierais pas de te voir dans cet état…

_Je… tu as raison.

_Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, tout ça a changé…

Quatre releva un regard interrogatif brouillé de larmes vers son aîné.

_Que veux tu dire ?

_Yasha est pour ainsi dire très… bavarde. Elle m'a raconté sa vie l'autre jour… elle a battu le record d'apnée de Duo je crois…

L'arabe émit un petit rire qui rassura le français.

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait plein d'amis, et de copines dans cette école, que son niveau de japonais avait augmenté, qu'elle était heureuse de te revoir, heu, que je me souvienne…

_…

_Qu'elle savais que tu avais utilisé ton don pour regarder dans ses souvenirs, et qu'elle ne t'en voulais pas, qu'il ne fallais pas te sentir coupable.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui te l'ai dit. 

_Alors que crois tu ?

_Je pense que tu dis ça pour me consoler, pour que j'arrête de pleurer et pour que je ne culpabilise pas sur le fait que ma sœur soit malheureuse.

_Alors vérifie le Quatre.

_Comment ?

_Tu sais faire maintenant… regardes dans ma tête, regardes dans mon esprit… tu verras que ce que je viens de te dire est la stricte vérité.

_Mais je…

_Et puis, ça te fera de l'entraînement…

_Je ne veux pas.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je ne veux pas fouiller dans ta tête. C'est… c'est comme une violation de ton âme, je refuse…

_Quatre… puisque je te le demande… ferme les yeux, et concentre toi…

Quatre abaissa ses paupières, posa une main sur le cœur du français et se concentra…

Soudain, un flash apparu devant ses yeux…

Une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée avant…

Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant… un moment qu'il n'avait pas vécu…

******************

_… et donc, dans mon école, c'est vraiment bien. Bon, effectivement, il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y adapter, mais les pensionnats, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais, depuis que je suis petite, je n'ai quasiment connu que ça ! Et puis, c'est pas si mal. Pendant que mes sœurs jouaient à la poupée, moi, je faisait mumuse avec les dossiers confidentiels de mon père, c'était vraiment génial ! J'ai toujours aimé les ordinateurs tu sais, mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai été privée d'enfance, oh non, les poupée, ça a jamais été mon « dada », mais bon, j'y  ai joué, comme tout gosse normalement constitué qui se respecte en fait, mais mes poupées à moi ,elles étaient chef d'entreprise ! T'imagines ! Quand mes sœurs voyaient ça, elles pensaient que j'étais pas nette pour les plus jeunes, que j'étais une surdouée pour les plus âgées. En fait, je me suis toujours mieux entendue avec les beaucoup plus vielles que moi qu'avec les plus jeunes. On avait pas les même pôles d'intérêts en fait, mais bon. Iria était ma sœur préférée, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Quatre !! C'est vraiment avec lui que j'ai joué à la poupée !C'était vraiment bien, mais hélas, les petites choses, ça grandit, bien qu'on ai que 4 mois de différence, mais c'était vraiment bien tout de même… Si tu avais pu seulement voir mon Quat Chan bébé, tu aurais craqué littéralement, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'en photos, car j'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir, mais pour lui choisir ses vêtements, je suis jamais trop grande !!! En fait, je suis trop grande dans ma tête , car par rapport aux autres, je suis trop avancée ont dit mes profs. C'est pour ça qu'à 16 ans, je jongle entre mes études et mon travail de chef d'entreprise, car j'ai ma propre entreprise qui se trouve liée à la « Winner Corps», et qui s'étends sur une bonne partie des colonies spatiales, mais c'est vraiment bien, je ne regrette rien !! Je viens pendant les vacances et n'étudie au japon que la moitié du trimestre, ensuite, je repars sur les colonies, en passant le bonjour à L4 évidemment…

_Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de parler ?

_Oh, excuses moi trowa, c'est une mauvaise manie chez moi ! J'aime bien parler, déblatérer ma vie, et puis tout…

_…

_Evidemment… toi, tu t'es forgé un masque dur comme de la pierre pour te protéger des atrocités de la guerre, moi, j'ai fait l'inverse…et puis j'aime bien parler, c'est comme ça !

_…

_Mais décoinces toi un peu et  dérides toi la face !!! Ce n'est pas drôle de parler à une porte de prison !!!

_Et de t'écouter parler sans pouvoir en placer une tu crois que c'est drôle ?

_J'ai dit que j'étais navrée !!

_Tu me fais penser à Duo.

_Oh, le natté… il est sympa !! On a fait une sorte de pacte : le premier à faire réellement péter un câble au chinois paye le resto au gagnant. Evidemment, on a droit de tout commander : du simple sandwich au caviar…Quatre m'inquiètes.

_ ... Quel rapport avec le caviar ?

_Rah, arrêtes ce n'est pas drôle ! Je crois qu'il culpabilise.

_A quoi tu vois ça ?

_Parce qu'il a pensé.

_Chaque être humain pense.

_Rah, Trowa, j'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu te décoinces, pas que tu devienne cynique !! Quatre a lu accidentellement dans mes pensées lors d'un exercice de contrôle de son don. Il… il a vu mes souvenirs les plus marquants… les plus tristes… Et il pense que c'est sa faute.

_Et pourquoi as tu baissé tes barrières ?

_On avait fini, et je me suis mise à penser à ma société. Comment j'en étais arrivée là, et puis tout. Et j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre, et l'instant d'après, Quatre ,n'allais pas bien du tout. Même sans avoir de don, je l'ai deviné. C'était gros comme une maison son truc.

_Hm…

_Pour les atrocités de la guerre…

_Comment sais tu que je pense aussi à ça ?…// question stupide.//

_N'est ce pas ?^_^ … désolée !

_Pourquoi tu parlais de masque tout à l'heure ?

_Je… j'ai pas eu la vie toute rose Trowa, mais je sais pas si je peux t'en parler…

_Tu viens de me retracer ta vie sans respirer pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il ne faut plus avoir confiance en moi.

_Tu sais parler et aligner plus de 3 mots dans une phrase ? chapeau bas !

_…

_C'est bon, je crache le morceau… mais si jamais tu en parles, je te coupe la langue et petits morceaux et je te les faits avaler.

_… d'accord.

_T'es bien courageux…

_J'ai juste une réputation de « porte de prison » comme tu dis…

_Désolée. Donc…*elle se rapproche de Trowa et s'assis tout près de lui* Petite, j'étais déjà…spéciale… et donc, comme personne ne s'occupait vraiment de mon  bien être en temps de guerre, je me suis forgé un caractère… j'ai jamais été introvertie, mais ça s'est accentué au cours du temps…et, je montrais à tous un visage souriant et heureux, alors que le soir je pleurais seule dans mon lit…Quatre étais l'enfant miracle, le dernier Winner… tous tenaient beaucoup à lui, moi également… et le fait de me tenir éloignée de ma famille et de me donner des responsabilités si tôt n'a pas arrangé les choses. J'ai mûri trop vite, et j'en souffre encore des fois, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de rester une grande gamine…. Mais maintenant, ma vie s'arrange, et j'ai réussi à panser les plaies de mon cœur restées ouvertes depuis longtemps… mais Quatre a réussi à toutes les capter d'un coup, et le connaissant, je crains le pire…

_…

_Je… je voudrais que, si je ne suis pas là, tu l'aide à maîtriser son don…

_Pourquoi moi ?

_C'est dur de pénétrer ta pensée, Quatre pourra se sentir en paix avec toi à côté, et puis surtout…

_Surtout ?

_Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, … j'ai confiance en toi…

*******************

Quatre se senti légèrement défaillir et perdit l'équilibre pour retomber mollement dans les bras ouverts du français.

Ce que Yasha avait dit avoir ressenti, il semblait savoir ce que c'était maintenant…

_Quatre ? Ca va ? Réponds moi !!

_Ca… Ca va Trowa…Je… je pense que la combinaison de mon empathie avec ma télépathie m'a fait voir un souvenir, pas seulement un pensée ou une sensation, non… c'était différent.

_Différent ?

_Oui… comme un film en couleurs noir et blanc, ou en couleurs, je ne sais plus… avec son et images… c'était impressionnant… Mais j'ai déjà ressenti ça, mais en plus flou…

_Quand tu as lu dans l'esprit de ta sœur ?

_Oui…

_Allons, rentrons…

_Trowa ?

_Hn ?

_Elle a raison de te faire confiance. Et elle n'est pas la seule…

_…

Plus si loin de leur domicile, les deux pilotes continuèrent leur marche vers la petite maison, les pieds dans le sable, le vent dans les cheveux, sans aucune parole de plus qui pourrais briser le silence installé coupé par les battements de cœurs de la mer toute proche…

**************

_NON !!!!!

_Onna !!!!

_Pas la peine, j'ai dit non !!!!

_Si !!!

_Non, c'est non !!!!

_Si !!!

_NOOOOON !!!!!

_SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ::!!!!!!!!!!

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!

_nonononononononononononononononon !!!!!!!

_sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A suivre…

Sakura : hm… j'l'aime bien ce chapitre !!!

Duo : Tu t'es bien défoulé ?

Sakura : oui !!!!

Duo : Mais j'étais même pas dedans, c'est quoi ce chapitre ?!

Sakura : mais panique donc pas, tu vas faire ton retour en force mon Duo !!!!!!!

Duo : Y'a intérêt !!!!

Sakura : alors ? Aimez vous toujours autant mes délires ? Moi, oui !

Duo : moi, seulement quand ce n'est pas sur moi que ça tombe…

Note de retour de vacances : Bon, je m'excuses encore pour la bourde de la dernière fois*Sakura au ras du sol* 

Duo :  A peine rentrée, déjà branchée…

Sakura : tais toi toi !!!!!!! veux pas t'entendre :!!!! 

Duo : comme si c'était ma faute !^^

Sakura : bah justement !!!!!!!

Duo : t'étaois pas là pour des excuses toi ?

Sakura :*tilt* oh !!*o* c'est vrai !!!!!!!!! Donc, bah, je remet le VRAI chapitre, et puis excusez une pauvre fanfikeuse HS lors de la MAJ de son compte FF.net et légèrement préssée par le temps !^^

Ja na !!!!!!!!!


	12. quand l'empathie déraille 12

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Délire à ma sauce, OCC, délire total !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'ai bien dit seulement les G-boys… parce que Yasha, elle…

Duo : c'est une catastrophe !

Yasha et Sakura : Tais toi !

Note : J'ai délaissé un peu cette fic pensant un moment, mais c'est parce que : 

1) J'avais des autres fics en cours

2)pour vous faire languir un petit peu et vous laisser imaginer la suite !^^(sadique, ne ?)

3)parce que moi aussi, il fallait que je trouve la suite !^^ Mais c'est bon, elle est là, la preuve !^^ 

Maintenant, Go On to the Fic!

Duo: mais ça veux rien dire !!

Sakura : c'est pas grave ! le principe, c'est la fic !^^

Duo : et mon retour ?

Sakura : En principe…

Duo : Comment ça « en principe » ?!

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap.12 

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Merci…  pour cette journée je veux dire… c'était… vraiment super, et…

Le japonais emprisonna sa bouche de ses lèvres en un langoureux baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Toi tu parles trop.

_Je vais apprendre le langage des signes !

_Tu ne l'as toujours pas appris depuis la dernière fois.

_Hee-chan…

_Chut !

Heero reposa ses lèvres et les pressa contre celles de l'américain qui se laissa faire sous la caresse.

Après qu'ils aient repris leur souffle, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, colbat contre améthyste. Sans crier gare, Duo serra possessivemment son japonais contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans le T-shirt de son amant.

Heero ne savait plus où se mettre : il était totalement déstabilisé par l'américain. 

Non pas que ses caresses lui étaient désagréables, mais il était plus habitué à « donner » qu'à « recevoir », et il ne savait comment réagir face à ce genre de marques d'affections à son égard.

Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange face à Duo, une sorte de sensation de bien être jamais connue jusqu'à lors…

Il avait besoin de Duo.

Le seul hic, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si ce besoin était physique ou bien si il y avait quelque chose de plus… profond dans cette relation…

Cette question, Heero se la posait souvent… mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de cerner ses sentiments envers l'américain, son entraînement refaisait surface et les bribes de souvenirs de missions envoyées par J lui revenaient en mémoire…

Tous ces actes qu'il lui avait forcé à faire, alors qu'il était encore si jeune…

Que ce soit avec des inconnus ou des ennemis, il devait le faire, « pour le bien des colonies » J avait dit…

Mais maintenant… maintenant que quelqu'un tenait vraiment à lui… comment se devait il de réagir ?

_Heero ?

Deux améthystes l'observaient à la dérobée.

Heero souri.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'unissait réellement à Duo, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait sa présence, et qu'il voulait le garder près de lui… maintenant, il fallait le lui dire.

Le plus dur restait à faire.

_Je t'ai coupé dans tes pensées ?

_Non… enfin, un peu.

_Et tu pensais à quoi ?

_ A rien. Rien du tout.

_Alors tu étais où avant, hein ?

_Perdu… j'étais perdu.

_…

_C'est pas grave Duo. Rentrons.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'américain et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules.

Ce qu'il pouvait être tendre en sa présence… c'était impressionnant.

Duo était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie. Il avait réussi à le transformer en l'espace de quelques jours… non.

Heero avait commencé à changer dés leur première rencontre. Cet être indomptable l'avait fasciné dés le premier jour.

Et ce jour là, il s'était promis de faire de cet être le sien. 

Il le regardait sans se lasser : Duo était beau.

Le japonais se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie et le serra tout contre lui.

_Tu vas bien Heero ?

_Oui… ça va maintenant.

L'américain ne comprit pas le sens profond de la phrase de son japonais.

Cette phrase qui était, pour Heero, comme une sorte de petite déclaration de ses sentiments à son égard.

_Eh ! Duo ! Heero !!

Le japonais desserra son étreinte sur le Shinigami et tous deux regardèrent en direction de la voix pour apercevoir quatre dans son grand manteau beige accompagné de Trowa.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants allèrent rejoindre les deux premiers, Quatre arborant un sourire radieux.

_Alors vous deux ? C'était bien la plage ?

_Le paysage était magnifique Duo, et j'ai commencé à prendre le dessus sur mon don ! Tout va pour le mieux, mais c'est loin d'être fini.

_Je ne m'y prends pas aussi bien que la sœur de Quatre.

_Ne dis pas ça trowa, tu fais les choses à merveille voyons !

_Et, c'est quoi ces « choses » ?

_Duo, ranges ces idées perverses ou gardes les pour Heero.

Les deux amants prirent une jolie teinte rosée avant que Duo, par défi, n'embrasse son amant dans un fougueux et chaste baiser.

_Bon, si on allait voir Comment Yasha s'en sort avec Wufei ? je suis sur qu'il lui a donné du soucis !! pauvre Yasha !!!

_Duo, ne soit pas sarcastique… je ne crois pas que Wufei pourrais faire du mal à ma sœur… 

_Tu pense plutôt que c'est elle qui va lui pourrir la vie ?

_Cette solution est plus que probable Duo. Ouvrons, et nous verrons bien…

Sur ce, Duo s'avança vers la porte et en poussa la poignée.

La mâchoire des pilotes s'affaissa d'un coup sous le spectacle impressionnant et plus qu'inattendu qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux…

_Onna, pitié !!!

_Non !!

_Je t'en supplie à genoux !!

_Non, c'est non !!!!!!!!

Au milieu de l'entrée, Yasha se tenait debout le bras croisés, avec à ses pieds , Wufei qui la suppliait à genoux, les mains jointes.

Apparemment, la jeune arabe semblait être en colère contre le chinois, mais semblait aussi prendre plaisir à ses supplications.

_Je t'en supplie onna !!!!!!!!!!!

_Je t'ai déjà dit non !!!!

_S'il te plait !!!!!!!!!

_Non !!!!!!!!!

_Je me couche par Terre !!!

_Noooooooooooon !!!!!

_Yasha… pitié,… je t'en supplie….

_Oh, on progresse... vous en pensez quoi les autres ?

Yasha arborait un sublime sourire alors que Wufei ne se rendit compte que maintenant que les autres pilotes étaient en train de le regarder s'humilier sur la moquette, à genoux devant une onna…

Son honneur était  anéanti… 

Duo se retenait de rire en se tenait les côtes et en se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure, Trowa restait d'un stoïcisme absolu, une petite lueur brillant dans ses yeux, Heero pouffait discrètement, dissimulé derrière son amant alors que Quatre riait à pleine bouche en s'excusant entre deux éclats de rire et en plaidant son empathie.

Yasha reporta son regard sur le chinois, et une brève visite de son subconscient ainsi qu'une légère poussée de sadisme par pure vengeance la poussa à donner sa réponse à Wufei.

_D'accord Wufei… J'accepte , mais à plusieurs conditions : au moins 3.

_D'accord… lesquelles ?

_Tout d'abord, c'est moi qui verrait en fonction de ce qu'il y aura, et c'est moi qui décide, d'accord ?!

_…

_La deuxième, tu auras une dette envers moi et je pourrais te demander une chose, n'importe laquelle, ce sera mon choix !

_… et la troisième ? dit Wufei avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

___Je veux encore entendre ta douce voix me supplier à genoux !^_^

_Onna , je refuse !!!!!!

_Il te reste environ 3 heures avant l'heure H avec tu sais qui, tu sais quand et tu sais où, alors ?

_Pitié. Onna.

_Plus  de conviction, je te prie !! C'est un son si doux à mes oreilles !^^ Sinon, je refuse catégoriquement ta demande !

Alors le chinois se pencha un peu plus sur le sol et recommença ses supplications , avec une voix emplie de détresse, et en adressant une partie de ses prières aux dieux anciens en demandant mentalement à récupérer sa dignité, son honneur, et surtout qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour se débarrasser de cette onna…

Après 20 bonnes minutes à se faire supplier, Yasha décréta qu'il pouvait se relever et qu'il fallait aller manger.

_Duo ? Je crois que tu me dois un resto ! dit Yasha alors que tous avaient le nez dans leur assette.

_Oui, je crois aussi… jamais je n'avait vu Wufei au ras de la moquette !!!!

_Tu m'emmèneras où ?

_Mais c'est à toi de choisir le resto je te signale !

_T'as du mal à digérer la défaite ?

_Oui, mais après ce que je viens de voir, je me dis que le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas eu de caméras pour filmer tout ça…

_…_encore heureux…_ se dit Wufei, le nez plongé dans ses pâtes.

_mais si !! Il y a les vidéos-surveillance de la villa !!! Tout a du être enregistré !

_Génial ! Yasha, t'es un as !

_…_onna stupide, baka d'américain, imbéciles de dieux anciens qui ne font rien pour m'aider !!!…_

**********

_Onna, dépêches toi ! je ne veux pas être en retard !!!!

_Oui Mini Dragon, mais je me suis tordue la cheville sur la route…

_Tu ne t'ai rien tordu du tout, tu fais ça pour me faire tourner en bourrique !!

_Y'a aussi de ça !^^

Wufei arrêta la jeune fille sur le trottoir et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Il passa la tête derrière le mur du coin de rue où ils se trouvaient et vit Zechs, adossé  au mur du café où il devait retrouver Wufei.

_Bon, onna, tu m'écoutes. Je vais aller prendre un café avec Zechs. Quand Sally arrivera, tu l'emmène faire un tour, faire des courses, n'importe quoi, et tu ne viens pas de la journée, vu ?

La jeune arabe passa elle aussi la tête derrière le mur et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle vit Zechs et elle murmura un vague « bi-sho-nen… » à peine audible.

Elle regarda Wufei droit dans les yeux , un air éberlué sur le visage 

_Me dit pas que c'est CA Zechs ?!

_Si.

_Tu m'as confondu avec… CA ?

_Oui…

_Mais c'est … heu, il est blond !!!!!

_Sally aussi est blonde.

_… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as de bon goûts en matière de mecs… Ce type est une bombe !!! Whaaa… j'en baverais presque !!!

_Oui, hum, donc, je vais aller le voir, et toi, tu emmène Sally faire les courses…

_Nan mais ça va pas ! Un beau bishonen comme ça, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser avec !! Et puis, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ta Sally, alors que lui…

_Non !! Onna, ne t'avises pas de poser tes mains sur lui !!!

_N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui décide avec qui je vais passer ma journée ! Et si tu as un problème, je te laisse régler tes comptes avec les deux et tu finira célibataire !!

_…

_alors verdict ?

_… Oh non, Sally arrive !! C'est bon, je te laisse Zechs, mais débrouilles toi  pour l'emmener loin d'ici !!!

_Ca marche !!Oh, un détail…

_Quoi ?

_Tu ferais mieux de lui prendre des fleurs à ta Sally, t'as un marchand là, en face.

_Et pourquoi des fleurs ?

_Tu es en retard…

Wufei regarda sa montre avec horreur et couru vers le fleuriste alors que Yasha allait d'un pas joyeux à la rencontre du beau blond.

_Bonjour !

_Hum ?

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et posa son regard bleuté sur la jeune arabe.

_Je me nomme Yasha, et je suppose que vous êtes Zechs Merquise ?

_Oui, c'est moi. Yasha Winner je présume ?

La jeune fille se senti piégée sur le moment… comment la connaissait-il ?

_J'ai vu une photo de vous il y a peu de temps… vous avez une société qui marche assez bien dans la Winner Corps.

Yasha senti un poids se soulever de ses frêles épaules et émit un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle rit nerveusement et passa légèrement sa main derrière ses oreilles.

_Euh, ahah : Vous… vous lisez souvent ce genre de magasines ?

_Oui, assez ….

_les potins mondains ce  n'est pas trop mon truc, si vous voyez où je veux en venir…

_Oui… je n'aime pas trop ça moi non plus, mais je suis obligé de les lire de temps en temps.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pour prendre des nouvelles en quelques sortes._Réléna et Treize y figurent, alors il faut bien que je m'informe de temps en temps… je vois si peu ma sœur…_

_Oh…

Elle regarda furtivement derrière elle et vit Wufei qui fulminait d'impatience et de rage. Si ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, le chinois devrait aller s'acheter un autre bouquet de fleurs pour se passer les nerfs.

_Vous… vous attendez quelqu'un ?

_Oui… mon, heu… mon ami.

_Si c'est votre petit ami, vous pouvez le dire, ça ne me dérange pas…

_Non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, mais passons.

_Oh…_si Wuffy l'apprends, il va être très malheureux…_

_hum… en attendant, il est en retard.

__Bon, passons au plan B. _ Oh, j'ai vu un chinois sur la route, sa moto était cassée… 

_…

_Il m'a traitée de onna…

_Ca , c'était Wufei, à coups sur.

__Ah bah, il m'en aura fallu pour le convaincre celui là…_ Comme il n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps, ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour avec moi ?

_Hum… pourquoi pas, allons y !

_Super ! venez !

Et d'un pas vif, elle entraîna le blond à sa suite et dés qu'elle passa le coin de la rue, Wufei se rua sur Sally en se répandant en excuses, la marque de ses ongles largement imprimées dans le papier d'emballage des fleurs ainsi que dans leurs fines tiges…

_Wufei, ça va ?

_Oui Sally, je…

_Oh, tu sais, ce n'est rien ! Moi aussi, ça m'est arrivé d'être en retard !

_Oui…_elle est vraiment gentille…_ allons le prendre ce café !

_Oh, Wufei, tu es bien pressé !

_Moi, non ! Mais… je suis juste impatient ! Je vais avoir des choses à te raconter !

_Comme l'histoire de la femme de ménage sœur de Quatre ?

_… ça aussi…

***********

_Oh ! Cette robe est superbe ! Qu'en pensez vous ?

_C'est vrai… pourquoi ne pas aller l'essayer ?

_Oh, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger…

_Mais non, allons y !

Yasha et Zechs passèrent de l'autre côté de la vitrine du magasin, et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avec émerveillement…

Tant de vêtements… elle se croyait au paradis !

Elle cherchais du regard la robe qu'elle avait vue dans la vitrine lorsque la vendeuse la lui présenta.

_Oh, merci madame !

_De rien! Allez l'essayer !

La jeune Winner prit la fine robe se soie blanche et de dentelle et parti en direction des cabines d'essayage.

Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, parée de la sorte.

_Monsieur, vous avez une petite sœur bien jolie ! dit la vendeuse.

_Oui, je trouve aussi, bien que ce ne soit pas ma sœur…_Réléna… j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir faire de telles choses avec toi…_

Réléna… la seule Réléna que Yasha connaissait était Réléna Peacecraft l'actuelle reine du royaume de Sank…

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi Zechs pensait à cette fille plutôt qu'à Wufei, et alla ôter la robe pour ensuite passer à la caisse.

_Permettez vous que je vous paie cette robe mademoiselle Winner ?

_Non Zechs, je préfère la payer moi même !

_Mais j'insiste !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un geste de plus que la robe était déjà emballée, payée, et dans les bras de son nouveau propriétaire.

_Je vous prierais d'aller la mettre maintenant…

_Mais…

_ça me ferais plaisir.

N'écoutant que son bon cœur, elle retourna en cabines et en ressortie parée de la petite robe blanche, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et dont les fines bretelles dévoilaient ses épaules nues.

_Vous êtes très jolie mademoiselle. Dit la caissière.

_Une vraie princesse ! Dit une vendeuse.

Au mot princesse, le cœur de Zechs se serra alors qu'il pensait à sa sœur.

_J'ai bien l'intention de vous rembourser Zechs Merquise !

_C'est beau de rêver !

*************

_Wufei, si on allait faire un tour maintenant ?

_Hum… oui…

_Wufei ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Je viens juste de remarquer que tes yeux étaient vert jade… ma couleur favorite…

Sally rougit sous le compliment et sous le regard énamouré de Wufei, qui, la tête appuyée sur son poing la fixait depuis le début de leur rendez vous…

Mais il restait Zechs…

Lui et Sally, c'était de l'amour qui les unissait…

Zechs et lui… c'était la guerre et les joies du lit…

Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes…

Il se dégoûtait parfois…

_Wufei ?

_Oui ?

_Alors, on va la faire cette balade ?

elle lui souri.

Sally savait pertinemment que son sourire ne laissait pas le chinois indifférent lorsqu'elle le désirait.

Il lui prit la main, laissa l'argent sur la table et parti avec sa dulcinée déambuler dans les  rues de la ville.

Il dut faire tourner la tête à Sally plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils croisaient sur leur passage, une petite brune efflanquée d'un blond qui faisait au moins 2 têtes de plus qu'elle…

Ils fallait à tout prix éviter la confrontation !

*****************

_Je trouve ce parc vraiment magnifique, qu'en pensez vous mademoiselle Winner ?

_Oh, pas de vous ni de mademoiselle ! On dirait une vielle fille de 80 ans, je ne suis pas si vieille !

Zechs laissa un éclat de rire passer ses lèvres.

_Alors, on opte pour le tutoiement ? 

_Oui, je préfèrerais !

_Très bien !

Une moto passa à une vitesse fulgurante et le souffle engendré par la vitesse souleva la petite robe blanche que portait la sœur de Quatre ce jour là. Rouge de honte elle tenta tant bien que mal de la remettre en place, sous le regard attendri du grand blond.

_Décidément, c'est pas ma journée…

_Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_C'est au moins la deuxième fois aujourd'hui au moins que ce genre d'accident de jupe m'arrive !

Le soldat laissa échapper un rire cristallin et souri à la jeune fille.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de si drôle ?

_Non, c'est juste… tu as un sens de l'humour très développé à ce que je vois ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas autant ri !!

_Oh, et bien… ravie sue mes déboires te soient utiles…

Zechs laissa encore une fois un éclat de rire retentir dans tout le parc.

Cet homme plaisait vraiment de plus en plus à Yasha. Ca la changeait de ses collègues ou des adolescents du lycée qu'elle fréquentait. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Et elle comprenait Wufei…

Wufei…

Elle s'en voulait, mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas idée d'avoir deux relations en même temps !

 Wufei semble plus attaché à Sally qu'à Zechs, alors…

De plus, quelque chose la chiffonnait.

_Zechs…

_Hum ?

_Vous aviez dit… que le jeune home n'était pas votre petit ami… alors que représente-t-il pour vous ?

_Je croyais qu'on devais se tutoyer.

_Oh, je suis navrée, mais , je…

_Tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?

_… non. Mais lui, peut  être…

_Mais pourquoi t'intéresses tu tant à lui ?

_C'est que chaque fois que son nom est évoqué, tes joues semblent s'enflammer, et tu as l'air gêné de parler de lui.

_…

_Comme tu m'est sympathique, je m'inquiète…

_Tu te rattrapes bien.

_N'est ce pas ?

Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir sur les balançoires du par cet regardèrent les enfants jouer un moment.

Le parc était vraiment magnifique… le vert en était la couleur dominante, entre les arbres, les fleurs , les feuilles, l'herbe…

Des attractions pour petits et grands enfants étaient disposés un peu partout, ainsi, petits et grands pouvaient s'adonner aux jeux, les plus petits étant accompagnés par leurs parents alors qu'ils jouaient au bac à sable.

Une pointe de mélancolie emprisonna le cœur de Yasha… il n'y avait pas tout ça sur L4, ni dans les internats qu'elle avait fréquenté dés sa plus jeune enfance… Elle aurait tant voulu connaître cet endroit de la Terre qu'on appelle « parcs de jeux » ou « aires de loisirs »…

Elle aurait voulu être le petit garçon que sa maman pousse sur la balançoire, la petite fille qui jouait avec son papa dans le bac à sable…

Il n'y avait pas tout ça sur L4…

Il n'y avait pas tout ça à l'internat…

Il n'y avait pas tout ça devant l'ordinateur de la Winner Corps… 

_Yasha ? Tu pleures ?

Le blond descendit de la balançoire et alla récolter du revers de la main l'unique larme qui coulait sur la joue rosée de l'arabe.

_Non, ce n'est rien, laisses.

_C'est le fait que je ne t'ai pas répondu qui te fait pleurer ?

_Mais non, que tu es bête !! C'est, enfin, … autre chose. Un souvenir qui date. Laisse tomber. Au fait, pour Wufei ?

_Comment sais tu qu'il s'appelle Wufei ?

_.. heu, … tu as mentionné son nom dans la conversation tout à l'heure. Menti la jeune fille.

_Ah ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir…

_Mais tu sais, c'est pas grave ! tu n'est même pas obligé de répondre !

_… merci.

Zechs passa derrière elle et commença a la balancer d'avant en arrière.

La jeune fille se mit à rire et profita du moment.

_…Attention Rél… heu, Yasha…je pousse plus fort !!!_Elle est aussi jeune que Réléna, sinon légèrement plus âgée… j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir m'amuser autant avec elle… fichue guerre…_

_Ma… ma tête… j'ai mal…_

_Non… Ce… ces images… cette douleur…_

_La guerre… le feu… un palais en flammes… une petite fille…_

_Non… j'ai mal… mon cœur… ma tête…_

_JE VEUX MOURIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Les pensées si noires et si tristes du jeune hommes déstabilisèrent Yasha qui, au moment où Zechs la poussa plus fort que les fois précédentes, perdit l'équilibre et valsa loin devant la balançoire, avant de chuter vers sol et de sombrer dans l'inconscience… 

_NOOOON !!!!!!!!!!

Zechs sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa jeune amie flotter dans les airs avant de commencer une longue descente vers le sol, avant de retomber dans les bras de…

A suivre…

Sakura : alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à Yasha ? La suite dans le prochain épisode !

Tyson : Hyper vitesse !!!!

Sakura et Duo : Agru ?

Tyson : me suis encore trompé de fic, c'est ça ?

Sakura et Duo : *hochement de tête*

Tyson : je le savais… ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Bon, bah, c'est pas grave ! A la prochaine !

Sakura : j'aimerais un peu d'aide… je fais mes fics sans brouillons autres que ma tête, alors, que préfèreriez vous côté couples ? (parce que moi, j'ai pleins d'idées, mais ça ferais plusieurs fins, et comme je change beaucoup d'avis…) en fait, j'ai ma fin, mais je voudrais juste savoir qui vous voudriez vous voir avec qui…(juste pour m'aider un peu… aidez une pauvre autrice en manque d'inspi)

Bisous à tous !(et à toutes !^^)


	13. quand l'empathie déraille 13

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Défis de Lyrashin à la sauce Sakura !^^ je pense que ça défini le style de fic !^^ Non ? bon, alors… Délire, OCC, etc… du Made-in-Sakura quoi !^^

Disclamer : les persos de Gundam Wing sont  à moi, je ne les martyrise pas, je ne les tue pas, je ne leur fait pas de misères…

Duo : décroise les doigts et redis ça en face !!!

Sakura : … chuis obligée ?

Duo : *regard noir*

Sakura : c'est bon, j'abdique.*long soupir*  Ils sont pas à moi…

Duo : et avoue toutes les souffrances que tu nous fait subir !!!!!

Sakura : décroise les doigts et redis moi ça en face !!!!!

Note : bon, on va tenter un long chapitre cette fois ci !^^

Merci à Shiny, Chtite Elfie, Azaléa Maxwell, Enyo85, 

Quand l'empathie déraille… Chap.13 

Zechs voyait ce corps dans les airs, comme flotter, comme si la scène se passait au ralenti, comme si c'était arrivé à une autre personne…

Le temps qu'il réagisse, les iris turquoise de la jeune fille s'étaient dissimulées sous les paupières fines indiquant que leur propriétaire avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

C'était comme si ses jambes étaient bloquées sur place et qu'il assistait à la scène en spectateur impuissant : la chute d'un ange déchu.

La jeune fille ressemblait dans le ciel à une poupée désarticulée ou à un oiseau à qui on aurait brisé les ailes. Les volants de la fine robe de satin virevoltaient autour d'elle, et les rayons du soleil à contre jour faisaient comme une auréole céleste dans ses cheveux.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'il réussi à faire, ce fut de hurler sa douleur face à ce manque d'action, cette chute désespérée alors que la jeune fille amorçait sa descente vers le sol.

La chance devait être de son côté, car au moment où, techniquement, le corps aurait du toucher le sol, la jeune fille tomba en un bruit mat dans deux bras puissants qui resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du corps endormi.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de cet instant que les jambes du soldat furent libérées de leur étau de pesanteur et qu'il accouru vers celui qui réceptionna sa jeune amie. Lentement, il passa une main dans ses mèches rebelles et caressa son doux visage lorsque le corps se recula, emporté par les bras protecteurs de son sauveur. Les yeux de ce dernier lançaient des éclairs. Jamais, de toutes les fois où ils avaient pu se rencontrer, il n'avait vu une telle hargne et une telle haine dans ce regard d'onyx [1]si profond, et qui exprimait tant de sentiments qui ne passaient pas la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme.

_Zechs…

_Wufei ?! Mais je croyais que… Mais et ta moto ?

_ma moto ?

_Elle n'était pas cassée ?

_Si. Je suis venu en voiture.

_WUFEI !!!!!!!!

Le duel de regard cessa alors qu'une voix féminine les tirait de leur contemplation. Une jeune femme accourait vers eux. Sa longue jupe noire lui tombait aux chevilles, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de courir vers le jeune asiatique. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille. Ses deux couettes basses auparavant coiffées étaient en bataille à cause de la course qu'elle venait de faire pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

_Wufei… qui est-ce ?

_De qui ?

_ton ami, et… cette jeune personne… fit elle en pointant le doigt vers la jeune arabe.

_C'est la sœur de quatre. Et je la ramène à la maison. 

_Wufei…

_Désolé sally.

_Non ! laisse moi l'examiner. Que je sache ce qu'elle a au moins… monsieur ? est ce votre amie ?

_Ou…

_Non. Je la ramène. Coupa Wufei.

_Wu…

_J'ai dit que je la…

_…ufei ? murmura Yasha, émergeant de sa torpeur. Zechs ?… z'êtes qui vous ?fit elle en lançant un regard bovin à la jeune femme.[2]

_Je me nomme Sally Pô.

_… 'chantée….

_ Ne parles pas , tu vas te fatiguer.

_Tu n'as pas à lui dire ce qu'elle à a faire !!!!

_Et toi tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordres Wufei Chang !!!!

_Je me permet ce que je veux lorsque je vois à quel point tu es irresponsable !!!

_Et toi comme tu es lâche !!!!

_… avez pas fini vous deux ? murmura l'arabe.

_Désolé Winner.

_Yasha, je…

_'ufei ?

_Hn ?

_Ramène moi à la maison…

_… d'accord. Fit il doucement.

Sans autre forme de procès, Wufei resserra sa prise sur le corps serré contre lui et parti vers sa moto, délaissant derrière lui une Sally décontenancée et un Zechs attristé.

Cette dernière ne laissa pas tomber l'affaire pour autant.

_Heu, ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrés quelque part ? demanda Sally.

_possible.

_Heu, sans vouloir être indiscrète, quels sont vos liens avec Wufei ?

_…et les votre ?

_.. mais ! Ca, euh, ça ne vous regarde pas… répondit la jeune femme, abasourdie par ce revers de médaille.

_Alors c'est aussi ma réponse à votre question. Au plaisir. Fit le blond avant de tourner les talons, laissant le médecin, seule au beau milieu du parc.

*************

_Quatre ?! Quatre, ça ne va pas ?

_Je… non, ça ne va pas…

A la planque, Trowa et Quatre étaient, malheureusement pour eux, de corvée de vaisselle. Alors que Quatre était en train d'essuyer la vaisselle de porcelaine, l'une des assiettes lui échappa des mains pour atterrir dans l'une des mains de trowa qui le surveillait à l'œil depuis tout à l'heure et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne vienne percuter le bord de l'évier. Le manque de tonus du blond ne lui avait pas échappé, et le dernier vacillement de ce dernier l'avait inquiété. Il posa son éponge et ses gants et attrapa l'épaule de Quatre dans un geste rassurant.

_Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Quatre ?

_je ne sais pas… j'ai ressenti… comme une grande douleur, et puis un grand vide… et maintenant, tout est flou… je suis un peu perdu…

_Chhhh, calmes toi un peu et assied toi juste un moment.

_oui… merci trowa.

Alors que l'arabe enlevait son tablier et allait se reposer sur l'une des chaise de la cuisine, le bruit significatif d'un moteur de moto brisa le silence environnant suivit du bruit d'une porte qui claque et d'un chinois légèrement paniqué. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, sûrement par le port du casque, et dans ses bras, une forme

 Roulée en boule s'accrochait désespérément à sa veste de cuir.

Trowa n'attendit pas que ce dernier n'entre dans la cuisine pour aller à sa rencontre

_Wufei ? C'est toi ?

_C'est moi Barton. Fit Le chinois en entrant dans la cuisine.

 _par Allah ! Yasha ! cria Quatre se ruant sur les nouveaux arrivants. Que lui est il arrivé ?!

_Je ne sais pas Winner. J'étais avec Sally au par cet je l'aie vue sur une balançoire avec Zechs. Et puis je l'aie vue lâcher la balançoire et tomber. J'ai abandonné Sally et je l'ai ramenée à la maison.

_Il m'a rattrapée au vol… murmura la sœur de Quatre.

_Yasha ! Par Allah, comment te sens tu ?

_T'es pas obligé d'appeler Allah Quat', je vais bien… juste un peu sonnée…

_Sonnée comment ?

_'e sais pas trop… comme des cloches qui tournent autours de mes tympans et qui prennent un malin plaisir à y débiter leur décibels…

_Est ce que ça bourdonne ?

_Un peu…

_Wufei, monte la dans sa chambre, j'arrive.

_Quat', je peux marcher…

Tout en disant cela, la jeune fille s'extirpa des bras musclés du chinois avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait et fit trois pas en avant. Elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour rester debout et faire bonne impression, mais tout ce qu'elle tentait fut 

Vain car au moindre mouvement, elle vacillait dangereusement, et le résultat de cet effort fut que l'empathie de Quatre nota tout de suite cette fatigue et que la jeune fille tomba dans l'étreinte de Trowa, toujours prêt[3], et actuellement, étrangement rouge.

_Je crois que le marathon c'est pas pour tout de suite… dit elle d'une voix faible atténuée par le fait que son visage se trouvait enfoui dans l'épais pull du français.

_Je l'amène dans sa chambre.

_'erci Trowa… fit elle, la voix toujours aussi basse.

Lui passant un bras sous les épaules, et un autre sous les genoux, Trowa prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta comme une mariée dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Quatre sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de sa sœur, et il se jurait fortement de remédier à la situation. Il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas où, il en savait pas comment, mais quelque chose pompait toute l'énergie de la jeune fille, et ce, de façon très efficace. Trop efficace.

Trowa maintenait fermement le corps de Yasha contre le sien alors qu'il entamait son ascension dans les escaliers. Son amie était vraiment faible, et il n'avait pas besoin d'empathie ou de capacité extra-sensorielle pour s'en rendre compte. La question que tout le monde se posait faisait des tours entiers dans sa tête comme une boucle sans fin et sans réponse : que s'était il passé dans ce parc ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le français avait déjà atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier et prit la direction de la chambre de la jeune arabe.

Dans le couloir, une porte s'ouvrit sur un natté complètement décoiffé et le visage complètement bouffi par une période récente de sommeil. Derrière lui, un autre jeune apparu, les cheveux en bataille lui aussi. Son regard colbat se perdit un instant dans celui émeraude qui lui faisait face jusqu'à ce que son compagnon murmure un nom et se précipite vers la forme recroquevillée, blottie dans les bras du français.

_Yasha… tro', qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_je ne sais pas.

_Hn ? Trowa ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Yasha a fait un malaise. Vous avez fait une sieste tous les deux ?

_Hn.

_C'est grave ? demanda Duo anxieux.

_'e vais très bien duo…

_Eyh ! Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

_juste un coup de pompe… ça va pas durer… murmura la jeune fille.

_Hm… j'espère bien.

_J'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant que tu ne m'ai payé le resto…

_Tout de suite les grands mots ! t'es bien la sœur à Quat'chan toi.

_Et fière de l'être… dit elle en un souffle.

_Je l'emmène se coucher. Faites pas trop de bruit.

_D'acc Tro.

_Hn.

_Je viendrai te voir ma puce.

_C'est mon nouveau surnom Duo ?

_Bah quoi…^^ Tu me changera pas !^^

_Ne change pas…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Trowa ouvrit la porte de bois d'un coup de talon bien placé et y emmena la jeune malade.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Duo restait anxieux.

_Tu crois que c'est grave Hee-chan ?

_Hn… 

_Heero, j'ai laissé mon décodeur dans la cuisine, alors tu peux traduire ?[4]

_Je ne saurai pas te dire ce qu'elle a, je ne suis pas médecin. Mais souviens toi, quatre a déjà eu ce genre de réaction, juste avant que son… don ne se manifeste.

_Mais Yasha est déjà télépathe, elle nous l'a dit.

_Je ne sais pas Duo, je cherche, c'est tout.

_… fais moi un câlin.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et enserra le corps de son petit ami dans une étreinte puissante et rassurante. Le japonais trace de sa main de longs cercles dans le dos de l'américain qui soupira de bien être et qui ne s'en enfoui que plus dans le giron protecteur de Heero. Celui ci restait septique.

_Tu es inquiet à ce point là ?

_Hm… J'ai toujours vu la sœur de Quatre péter la forme pour ainsi dire, mais là…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sur que ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

_Tu crois ?

_Bien sur.

******************

_Winner, quelque chose te tracasse ?

_Hm… Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu Yasha dans cet état.

_Aussi…

_Vidée. Elle était vidée de toute force, je pouvais le sentir à trois kilomètres… Je m'inquiète très sérieusement pour elle Wufei. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle peux avoir. Peut être devrions nous appeler Sally ?

_Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée Winner.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_bah, euh…

se tordant légèrement sur sa chaise, Wufei laissa ses pensées vagabonder et Quatre, grâce à sa télépathie nouvelle, les réceptionna comme on réceptionne un ballon au Volley-ball : en pleine face.

Surpris par ces « révélations », il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

_T'as pas fait ça ?!

_… pas… t'as… tu as lu dans mes pensées ?!

_Tu n'a pas osé lui faire un coup pareil !!!!

_Bah, euh…

_Mais bon sang, on ne plante pas les gens comme ça au beau milieu d'un parc national Wufei !!!! Quelle éducation :!!!!

_Eyh ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé Sally, c'était pour ramener ta sœur à la planque, voilà pourquoi !!!_ et aussi pour échapper à Zechs, mais ça…_

_WUFEI CHANG !!!!!!!! Tu es incorrigible !!!!!!

_Mais Winner…

_vous devriez baisser d'un ton, Yasha tente de se reposer.

Les deux fautif tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir trowa sur le pas d la porte de la cuisine, appuyé contre le montant de bois de la paume de sa main. Rougissant quelque peu ,de honte[5], il s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se calmant quelque peu, et s'excusant de leurs « gamineries ».

_Je vais aller la voir.

_Vas-y Winner... on t'attends ici.

_Hm...

Délaissant ses deux amis, Quatre sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En chemin, il rencontra Duo et Heero, main dans la main, qui eux aussi descendaient les marches en direction de la cuisine, pièce principale de cette maison.

D'un signe de tête, il salua les deux adolescents qui étaient plus qu'inquiets, Quatre pouvait le sentir. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas Duo le plus anxieux, mais bien Heero. Apparemment, le japonais cachait un cœur d'or sous sa couche de glace , qui avait l'air d'avoir bien fondu.

Quelques marches plus tard, le blond arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Doucement, il poussa la porte de bois et pénétra dans la pièce.

Allongée entre les draps, la jeune arabe s'était assoupie, son regard toujours tourné vers le plafond, et ses cheveux bruns étalés tels une auréole châtaigne autours de l'oreiller. Elle avait défait cette éternelle petite couette derrière sa tête, et sa frange lui cachait une partie de ses yeux, qui, comme ceux de son frère, avaient l'air de deux lagons turquoise. Ceux ci s'ouvrirent d'ailleurs à l'arrivée de son frère.

Péniblement, la jeune fille se mit sur les coudes et lui fit face, un faible sourire s'affichant sur son doux visage.

Quatre fit le tour et vint prendre place aux côtés de  sa jeune sœur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ce père qui n'était plus là et qui décidément lui manquait terriblement.

_Ne pense pas à ça Quat'chan… dit Yasha le coupant dans ses pensées. Il avait un choix à faire, et c'était sûrement l'un des actes les plus courageux que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie.

_L'un des actes ?

_Oui. L'acte le plus courageux que j'ai vu de ma vie avec celui là, c'est le tien, lorsque tu as abandonné tes inhibitions, et que tu es parti à bord du SandRock pour protéger les colonies spatiale… Nous, là haut, on est si fières de toi…

_merci…

_Tu est un peu notre bébé à toutes les29, on tiens énormément à toi Quatre. Ne l'oublie jamais.

_J'aurais du mal…

Mu par une soudaine poussée de tendresse, le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et l'enserra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, fermant les yeux et se logeant entre les bras de son aînée.

Soudain, il relâcha son étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il le sentait.

_Yasha ? Ca va ?

_très bien quatre. Je t'assure.

_Allonge toi, je vais appeler Sally.

_mais quatre…

_Regarde toi, tu tiens à peine assise, tes yeux se ferment, et je peux sentir ta tête vriller grâce à mon empathie !!!

_Pas la peine d'appeler la future-ex de Wuffy…

_Elle est médecin.

_Appelle la future-ex de Wuffy.[6]

_Je savais que tu serais raisonnable.

_Quatre ?

_Oui ?

_je… non, rien.

Sur un sourire, Quatre partit, laissant sa sœur seule dans la chambre.

« pas la peine de l'inquiéter plus », pensa-t-elle « je crois savoir ce qu'il m'arrive… mais ça risque de compliquer un peu mes affaires… »

TOC TOC

Un bruit singulier sortit Yasha de ses songes alors que le visage de Duo apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

_je peux entrer ?

_Bien sur… Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_bah, comme tu vois, je viens prendre des nouvelles.

_et comme tu vois, je vais bien… murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

_mouais, c'est ça. Allonge toi un peu d'abord, et après on discute. Dit il en l'allongeant de force sur le matelas.

_t'as les arguments qu'il faut on dirai…

_Oui, je sais, Shinigami is…

Un bruit étrange coupa Duo dansa  phrase alors que la jeune fille se mit à vouloir concurrencer les tomates bien mures du potager de son frère.

Le regard de Duo se porta sur la jeune fille qui détourna la tête, légèrement honteuse.

_C'était quoi ce bruit ?!

_… mon ventre. Souffla-t-elle  encore plus rouge qu'avant.

_Ton… ?!… Yasha ?

_Oui ?

_C'est quand la dernière fois où tu as avalé quelque chose ?

_…hier midi je crois. Dit elle après un temps de réflexion.

_Et t'as pas mangé entre temps ?!

_Non… j'ai pas eu le temps ou j'ai pas eu envie… ou encore, j'ai oublié.

_Bouges pas, je reviens. _Mais comment on peux oublier l'un des plaisir fondamentaux de ce monde ! ça et le…non, ne pas penser à ce genre de choses auprès d'une télépathe._

Perplexe, la jeune fille regarda Duo courir en direction de la porte et s'en aller précipitamment. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l'américain, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir précisément ce qu'il s'y passait. Déboussolée, elle le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette dans les mains garnie d'un superbe Hamburger Made-In-Maxwell.[7]

_mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille.

_Un Big Maxwell Burger! Tu m'en dira des nouvelles !

_Mais pourq…

_T'as pas mangé depuis deux jours, coupa Duo. T'as peut être faim, tout simplement !

_J'y avais pas pensé… 

Le natté posa l'assiette sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui entama le sandwich dés qu'elle le pris dans ses mains. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle éloigna le Hamburger de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler, après qu'elle ai avalé sa première bouchée. Elle restait sans voix.

_Alors ? demanda Duo tout sourire.

_C'est… Oh bon sang, c'est vachement bon ! Comment j'ai pu me passer de ça avant ?! dit elle d'une traite alors qu'elle reprenait des forces en savourant chaque morceau de la nourriture que Duo lui avait préparée.

_je suis content que tu dise ça.

_Hum… je vais devenir une adepte de la Maxwell-cuisine…

_Si tu pouvais dire ça aux autres, ils croient tous que je ferai exploser la cuisine en leur préparant un plat.

_Alors là, quand tu veux ! dit elle entre deux bouchées.

_Ca va mieux on dirait.

_Oui !Hum, c'est super… t'as su trouver le remède à mon mal ! Merci duo…

_Oh, de rien…J'espère seulement que Quatre n'a pas eu le temps d'appeler Sally…

_Wufei l'espère aussi.

_Télépathie ?

_Hum… au diable Sally, pour le moment, je suis en tête à tête avec la 8e merveille du monde !^^

_merci !^^ dit Duo en souriant.

_Pas toi, le Hamburger !

_… bah merci pour lui…

_Dis moi Duo, qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

_Bah, les ingrédients de base quoi : Steak, tomates, salade, fromage, ketchup,…

_Du Steak ?!!

_Bah, euh, oui, pourquoi ?

_Mais c'est du bœuf !

_Et ?

_J'y ai pas droit en principe !!! Oh allah…

_Est ce que tu as été foudroyée sur place ?

_Non.

_Donc, c'est que Allah te délivre de ta condition de bouffeuse de verdure. Et puis, soit tu reprends des forces, soit tu meurs de faim.

_… pas bête.

_Et puis, t'aimes ça, c'est le principal !^^

_oui ! j'avoue !^^ répondit elle en mordant dans le pain.

******************

DING DONG

_Heero, vas ouvrir !

_Trowa, vas ouvrir !!!!!

_Quatre…

_Wufei !! Tu vas voir ?

_Winner ! je ne suis pas portier !!!

_C'est moi qui cuisine ce soir…

_Je vais ouvrir !!![8]

Traînant les pieds, le chinois se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée et appuya sur la poignée de bois brillant, révélant une Sally, habillée pour sortir, tenant sa trousse de premiers soin sur le pas de la porte.

Les yeux de l'asiatique s'agrandirent sous le choc de cette vision, et sous le regard foudroyant de sa « petite amie en titre ».

_S…sa….sa….sa…Sally !!!!!

_Je ne viens pas pour toi Wufei, mais pour la personne malade. Où est Quatre ?

_Sa…sa….sa….sa…. salle de séjour.

_Merci.

_Gloups.

Le chinois resta un long moment coi, la bouche ouverte sur le pas de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'un courrant d'air plus puissant que les autres la lui claque sur le nez.

Se frottant la partie de son visage meurtrie par le choc, Wufei se dirigea vers le salon pour apercevoir Quatre et Sally monter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

Le chinois la suivit des yeux discrètement jusqu'à ce que la voix du français le tire de ses pensées.

_Ils vont soigner la sœur de Quatre.

_La… oh, c'est vrai. Cette onna est toujours malade.

_Oui, et duo est toujours avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là haut…

A ces mots à connotation à plusieurs sens, la tête du japonais se releva du journal qu'il était en train de feuilleter et s'en alla précipitamment, prétextant une banale visite à la sœur de Quatre, histoire de « vérifier son état de santé » comme il l'avait dit. Les deux G-boys restant secouèrent légèrement la tête.

_Jaloux… souffla Wufei.

_Hn… acquiesça Trowa.

*****************

_Sally.

_Oui quatre ?

_Je te demanderai de tenter d'inhiber ta jalousie et ta colère envers Wufei s'il te plait.

_A cause de ton empathie ? Je comprends.

_non, ce n'est pas mon empathie, enfin si , un peu , mais c'est surtout pour ma sœur.

_Ta sœur ? Elle est en visite ?

_Oui, et elle a été prise de vertiges soudainement. C'est elle la malade.

_Bien, alors allons voir cette sœur…

Tout sourire, La jeune doctoresse poussa la porte de la chambre et entra suivit du maître de maison.

Son sourire s'estompa en un cri qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter les deux personnes présentes dans la chambre.

_TOI !!!!!!!!!! hurla sally.

_… oh, mais c'est la futur-ex à Wuffy !^^ comment va depuis la dernière fois ?

_Yasha ! Par Allah, tu vas mieux ! fit Quatre en sautant au cou de sa jeune sœur.

_Comme tu vois !^^ Et c'est grâce à Duo.

_Explique ?

_C'est rien Quat'chan, Yasha avait juste faim.

_Faim ? coupa Sally. Elle a du faire une légère crise d'hypoglycémie, rien de bien méchant… mais je vais devoir l'ausculter tout de même.

_Bien… Mais ?! Yasha ?!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!!! fit Quatre, les yeux exorbités et le doigt pointé sur l'assiette où trônait un vestige de ce qui avait été un Hamburger signé Duo Maxwell.

_Bah, Duo m'a apporté à manger…

_Mais… mais c'est du bœuf !!!!!!!! hurla Quatre.

_Bah, oui… mais on avait que ça sous la main… se défendit Duo.

_Yasha, tu devrais avoir honte !!!!!!!!!! continua Quatre.

_C'est bon la honte… fit Yasha avec une petite lueur de défis dans les yeux.

_…

_Bah tu vois Quat'yaaaaa !!!! Oops…

Duo, tentant de se relever du lit s'empêtra dans les draps de coton et tomba, le corps en avant, sur celui de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas encore assez de forces pour l'aider à se relever.

Au loin, on entendit un bruit de pas pressé qui montait les marches de l'escalier et qui s'amplifiait à mesure des marches gravies.

Dans le coin de la porte, un japonais essoufflé apparu et s'appuya contre le montant.

Lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se passait dans la pièce, c'est à dire une Sally armée de son stéthoscope sans aucun mouvement, un Quatre légèrement rouge pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais que son esprit jaloux s'empressa de traduire comme de la gêne et un Natté, SON Natté, lascivement allongé sur le corps de la jeune fille qui ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement défensif et les draps du lit entourés autours des jambes de Duo, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la colère. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire un rapprochement.

_DUO !!!!!!!!

La dit duo se retourna et ses joues prirent une couleur carmines. Il tenta de se relever mais se rétama lamentablement sur le sol, qui heureusement pour lui était essentiellement recouvert de moquette.

_Hee-chan, je peux tout expliquer si tu m'en laisse le temps…

_Duo, tu…

_Eyh ! Vos scènes de ménages, vous vous les gardez pour plus tard !! j'ai une sœur malade, une Sally en furie, alors j'ai pas besoin d'un jaloux et d'un fautif en prime !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Quatre à pleins poumons.

_…_Je suis calme, moi ? Furie ?!_

_…_Fautif ?! Fautif ?! Mais chuis innocent !!!!!!_

_…_Moi Jaloux ?! Mais je suis le soldat parfait…_

_…_Je suis maladeuh… complètement maladeuh…lalalalala…. _

_Merci… souffla l'arabe. Sally, je te laisse avec ma sœur, nous, on descend.

_Bien. _Je vais en profiter pour régler mes comptes._

_Quatre, me laisse pas seule avec elle !!!! hurla l'arabe, devinant les pensées de la doctoresse.

_Heu… entendu…vous deux, dit il à l'intention de Heero et Duo, vous avez une chambre pour régler vos petites histoires. Dites à Trowa et Wufei…non, ne dites rien à trowa et Wufei.

_OK Quat'chan…

_Hn.

Et sur ces mots, Heero prit le bras de son petit ami et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

Laissée seule avec son frère et Sally, la jeune arabe commençait à craindre pour sa vie… l'une voulait la disséquer pour avoir posé les pattes sur SON chinois, et l'autre était prêt à lui faire un sermon d'enfer pour avoir posé les pattes sur l'un des hamburgers de Duo contenant de la viande rouge…

« si je survis à ça, c'est que je peux tout surmonter » pensa Yasha…

A suivre…

Sakura : Je pensai faire un chapitre plus long, mais ça ferait un chapitre trop court pour la prochaine fois.

Duo : donc un chapitre super long pour la prochaine fois, ne ?

Sakura : oui, en principe.

Duo : bah tant mieux !^^… pas de deathfic en perspective dans le prochain chapitre, ne ?

Sakura : nan…

Duo : alors vivement le prochain chapitre !^^

Sakura : tu veux savoir si oui ou non tu va te réconcilier avec Heero, en ?

Duo : oui*chibi eyes de la mort*

Sakura : ça dépendra de mon humeur !^^

Duo : sadique TT_TT

Sakura : reviews ?^^ 

  


* * *

[1] Devinez qui ça peut être ?^^

[2] et voilà la visualisation de toute jeune fille normalement constituée au réveil !^^

[3] Toujours prêt ! Comme les scouts !^^… si quelqu'un a envie de me dessiner trowa en scout, je suis pour !!!!!

[4] Le rêve de toute fan de Heero Yui : un décodeur !

[5] de honte !!!! rougissant de honte, pour leurs gamineries !!! A quoi vous pensiez ?!

[6] Aime bien le surnom de Wuffy !^^

Wufei : ONNA !!!!!!!! C'est  Wufei!!!! Wu-Fei!!!!!

Sakura: on le saura…

[7] J'en veux un !!!!!!!!!

[8] Dévoué pour sa cause. Une minute de silence pour le valeureux sacrifice de notre chinois national…


End file.
